La huesper nº 37
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Esta es mi continuación de la novela The Host. Si cuando cerrartes el libro te quedastes con ganas de saber más... bienvenida/o a mi versión.
1. Capturada

**N/A: Esta es mi continuación de The Host, la comencé cuando aún no sabía lo que era un Fanfic. Por cierto a las que me animaron para que escribiese una continuación (2ª parte) de "Regalo..." Gracias chicas, ya estoy trabajando en ella.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – CAPTURADA**

Era una tarde muy hermosa y afortunadamente podía pasear a gusto, pues no me había cruzado con nadie.

No solía salir mucho a la calle, era demasiado peligroso para mí. Mamá y papá me habían explicado muy bien lo que me podría suceder si las otras almas se daban cuenta de lo que yo era en realidad.

Por eso cuando vi al hombre de cabellos oscuros parado en la acera, bajé rápidamente los ojos al suelo, pero no aminoré el paso. Él no debía notar lo mucho que me asustaba tener que pasar a su lado, saludándolo. Las almas son siempre muy educadas, y nunca desconfían unas de otras.

No sería correcto cambiar de acera, ni de dirección, además ya era hora de volver a casa y la mía estaba ocho edificios más debajo de dónde él se encontraba.

Me sudaban las manos y sentía el estomago revuelto. Notaba que me observaba, pero no podía permitirme comprobarlo. No estando tan cerca. Mis ojos ahora eran lo único que podría delatarme, lo único que no podía disimular. Por lo demás, bastaba con controlar el miedo y la rabia, quitando eso, yo era la perfecta alma. Un alma que dentro de poco celebraría su decimoquinto cumpleaños junto a sus padres, en su pequeño mundo seguro. Traté de concentrarme en eso, para relajarme. Mamá ya habría terminado los preparativos. Yo fingiría sorpresa... ¿Por qué salí a la calle? ¿Por qué no me quedé en el portal? ¿Era mi andar normal, o lo notaría inseguro y por eso me miraba?.

- ¡Hola!. Me acabo de instalar en el barrio. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor? Salí a dar una vuelta y ahora no recuerdo como llegar a la calle Padintón.

No mostré sobresalto cuando me habló, estaba preparada para cuando lo hiciera. Me paré justo a la sombra del pequeño arbusto que él tenía enfrente y entonces le encaré. Era una suerte que estuviese parado justo allí, después de todo. Gracias a esa sombra podría mirarlo a los ojos sin peligro alguno. Y desde luego lo más correcto era hacerlo mientras le sonreía educadamente al responderle.

Tenía unos ojos azules muy intensos, y no pude evitar pensar que el brillo de plata les darían un bonito efecto. Pero él sol de la tarde no le daba en el ángulo adecuado para comprobarlo. Era muy blanco, y su pelo negro hacía mucho contraste. En definitiva, era guapo y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Debía ser mucho mayor que yo, pero eso no importaba porqué no volvería a verlo.

Sin poder dejar de mirarle, le di las instrucciones que necesitaba.

- Ah... ¿Podrías acompañarme? No conozco todavía a nadie de por aquí, ¿sabes?. –Añadió mientras bajaba la mirada, ¿avergonzado?.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, así que me limité a asentir. Algo en mi interior gritaba que estaba loca, que debía dar una excusa y seguir mi camino. ¿Pero, era ese comportamiento correcto para un alma? ¿Simplemente me estaba intentando engañar a mi misma?. Quizá fuese esto último, pues ansiaba seguir en su compañía un poco más. Parecía tan amable, tan inofensivo. Y al fin y al cabo, después no volvería a verle, a hablarle. Además si le dejaba en su casa, él no sabría donde encontrarme, mientras que si me marchaba desconsideradamente... ¿acaso no había llegado casi a casa?.

Bajé los ojos precavidamente e inicié la marcha.

- Me llamo Ian –dijo colocándose a mi izquierda– ¿y tú?.

Yo dudé unos instantes, al fin respondí.

- Helen.

Si él tenía un nombre tan humano, entonces estaba bien que le diese el que usaba en casa. El que a mí me gustaba más. Generalmente, las pocas veces que interactuaba con almas, siempre dábamos el _otro_ "Flor en el viento". Mi madre procedía del mundo de las Flores, por eso me puso ese sobrenombre. Pero le gustaba mucho el que yo tenía, y lo mantuvo cuando se hizo cargo de mí.

Recordar _eso_ me puso triste, hasta que no cumplí los nueve años no me contaron lo que había pasado realmente. Hasta entonces, yo siempre creí que ellos eran mis padres y que debían ocultarme de los demás por alguna estúpida razón, incomprensible para mí. Al hacerme mayor, cada vez tenía más curiosidad por este misterioso echo. Y finalmente, en mi cumpleaños noveno, mi padre decidió que ya era lo bastante mayor para comprenderlo.

Yo ya sabía por la tele, que _nosotros _no éramos originarios de este planeta. Mis cuentos a la hora de dormir eran historias reales de _otras _vidas de mis padres en algunos de las otras colonias. También sabía que los organismos anfitriones de aquí se llamaban humanos... Aunque nada de eso me había preparado para aquellas revelaciones, mi regalo extra de ese cumpleaños.

Su voz me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

- ¡¿Vaya, qué te parece?!. Mi amigo me estaba buscando.

Habíamos cruzado la calle y entrado en un callejón sombreado. Levanté la vista para mirarlo sorprendida. Después seguí la dirección de su mirada.

A pocos pasos de nosotros se hallaba otro hombre. De no haber estado ensimismada en mis recuerdos, lo habría divisado incluso antes de entrar en el callejón. Ahora estábamos a la mitad.

Levantó una mano a modo de saludo y sonrió. Su tez estaba intensamente bronceada, y su pelo apenas era más oscuro que la piel, excepto donde algunos mechones color lino lo aclaraban. Instintivamente clave la vista en sus ojos, ahora era seguro debido a la penumbra que nos rodeaba. Eran castaño oscuro jaspeados de un tono más claro, al igual que el pelo.

No me gustó como me miraba, su actitud. La forma en que se acercó a nosotros era amigable, no obstante había algo en su mirada que me hizo desconfiar. Como si tratase de ocultar sus intenciones.

- Por fin te encuentro. ¿Me presentarás a tu amiga, Ian?. –Dijo mientras me tendía la mano con la que nos había saludado antes.

- Esta es Elen. –Le escuché decir a Ian al tiempo que daba un paso atrás.

Yo ya me encontraba estrechando la mano educadamente al desconocido; pero al ver el gesto fuera de lugar de Ian, como si quisiera cortarme la retirada, trate desesperadamente de soltarme.

- Yo soy Jared. –Dijo el extraño mientras afianzaba mi mano y me arrastraba hacía sí.

Se me disparó el corazón, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?. Vi como levantaba la otra mano y la acercaba a mi cara. Hasta entonces no había notado que la mantenía oculta. Tenía un spray que vaporizó rápidamente mientras más rápido aún soltaba mi mano para rodear mi cintura con brazo de hierro, pegándome totalmente a su cuerpo.

Todo olía a frambuesas. Todo se fue oscureciendo, hasta que al fin desapareció.

**N/A: Cuando iba por el capitulo 7, descubrí el Blog de Kokoro y los Fics. (y atraves de el muchos otros maravillosos).Decidí hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños, y partí de los personajes que aquí os presento, así nació el que considero mi primer fic "regalo de amor" (Al menos realmente es el primero Rating M). **

**Procurare retomar este donde lo dejé y completarlo. Espero que os guste y no seaís muy duros, yo no soy Steph al fin y al cabo.**

**Dejad vuestros comentarios, por favor.**


	2. Desesperanza

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creadora Stephanie Meyer, menos la pequeña Elen Masen (Flor en el viento)l.

**CAPITULO 2 – DESESPERANZA**

Lo primero que percibí fue un fuerte olor a moho y mala ventilación. Después, todos los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente. _Pobres papá y mamá –gemí en mi interior_. ¡Los buscadores me habían capturado al fin!.

Procuré no moverme, no debían notar el cambio en mi estado. Permanecí alerta, aún no estaba todo perdido, ¿o si?.

No, definitivamente no. Todavía me sentía yo misma, no había nadie más en mi cabeza. Al menos yo no podía percibirlo, todavía no.

Estaban cerca, y eran tres. Oía claramente sus voces, y pude identificar dos de ellas a pesar de que apenas las había escuchado antes.

Entre mis pestañas se filtraba una suave luz azulada. Debía estar en un centro de sanación o algo así. Supuse que los dos buscadores hablaban con el sanador que realizaría la inserción.

Presté atención a su conversación, en busca de algo que me pudiese servir. Quizá estaban esperando a que despertase o tal vez, lo que deseaba fervientemente, esperaban que la sedación durase más tiempo.

- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo entonces?.

- Realmente sería una lástima, es tan joven. –Ese sin duda era el moreno, el que me había abordado, Ian. Apreté los dientes y los puños involuntariamente.

- Procedamos a la operación. Ya nos preocuparemos del resto llegado el momento. –Intervino el tercero, tampoco tuve dudas, ese era el que dijo llamarse Jared.

Estaba claro, actuaba ahora o nunca. Abrí los ojos despacio, mientras relajaba los puños. Miré a mi alrededor con precaución, procurando mover sólo los ojos.

Estaba tendida en un catre en el centro de una habitación de piedra. Los tres hombres se encontraban a pocos pasos a mi izquierda, pero no me miraban. Rodeaban una improvisada camilla en cuya cabecera había algo parecido a un escritorio. Me estremecí al ver los relucientes instrumentos allí preparados.

Un poco más allá había un alto arco, oscuro como boca de lobo. Debía ser la salida.

Si era lo bastante rápida quizá pudiese alcanzarla. ¿Y después?. No me permití pensarlo. Tal y como estaban las cosas no importaba. Tenía que actuar y nada más. Puede que fuera mi última oportunidad.

Pero antes lancé un cauto vistazo al otro lado. Pared de piedra, archivadores metálicos y... criotanques vacíos...

Papá una vez me había asegurado, en un intento de tranquilizarme supuse entonces, que estaba preparado por si esto pasaba. Me había mostrado uno de aquellos trastos y su funcionamiento, así que no cabía duda de que estaban vacíos.

Su plan era bien sencillo. Después de la inserción, debía dejarles ver todos mis recuerdos salvo esta conversación, obviamente. Entonces los buscadores se convencerían de mi inutilidad para su causa, pues yo no tenía recuerdos de ningún humano y me soltarían. El alma usurpadora acudiría a casa tratando de ocupar mi lugar. Siempre era así. Para mis padres todo esto no implicaría ningún peligro, y estarían preparados esperándola. Papá hacía tiempo que había robado aquel criotanque y todo lo necesario.

Una vez extraída el alma, lo cual aseguraba sería muy fácil, yo volvería a la normalidad. Incluso me permitiría acompañarlo, si así lo deseaba, cuando llevara el criotanque ocupado para enviarlo fuera del planeta.

Lo dejaríamos en la pila de embarque de la primera nave que encontráramos lista para llevarlo lo más lejos posible. Para cuando el alma llegase a su destino, yo ya habría muerto, así que caso que pudiese contar lo sucedido, nadie vendría a por mí.

Y en el caso improbable, de que no fiándose del todo, me asignaran un buscador antes de soltarme, yo lo sabría y simplemente desapareceríamos.

Pero ¿y qué pasaba sí yo no volvía? ¿Y si desaparecía como lo habían hecho mis "otros padres"?. Mamá me garantizó que eso no pasaría. Que ellos me rescatarían mucho antes. Además no me dejaría coger nunca, ¿a que no?.

_- ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! _–_me recriminé en silencio._

Bien, si no quería arriesgarme con las teorías de papá, debía moverme ya. Y lo hice.

Me incorporé rápidamente e intenté echar a correr hacía el arco. Pero las piernas no me respondieron y todo me dio vueltas en la cabeza. Caí de rodillas al costado del catre.

- ¡Cuidado!.

- ¡Qué no se autolesione!.

Estaba perdida, no podría evitar la inserción. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Sentí unas firmes manos agarrarme y alzarme con suma facilidad, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Para cuando me inmovilizaron de nuevo sobre el catre, las lágrimas de ira e impotencia me corrían sin control por el rostro. Odié mostrarles este síntoma de debilidad.

Reconocí al que me sujetaba firmemente los brazos a los costados. Era el que me durmió en el callejón, el de los ojos castaños.

- Todo va bien, todo va bien. –Intentaba tranquilizarme el otro buscador, asomado por encima de su hombro.

¿Por qué al ver sus ojos azules sentía como si me hubiese traicionado?. Al fin y al cabo él no era más que un despreciable buscador, y yo su presa.

Todo va bien –repitió con un amago de sonrisa.

- No para mí –pensé, o quizás lo dijera en voz alta después de todo. Al menos lo suficientemente alta para que me oyeran, pues ahora me miraban los tres con expresión apenada. Aquellas caras me resultaron fuera de lugar.

- Calma, pronto estarás en casa –agregó el que me sujetaba, en tono amable.

_¡Menudo hipócrita el tal Jared!. _Esta vez respondí voluntariamente. Clavé los ojos en su mirada y protesté enérgicamente.

- ¡Pero no seré yo!.

Entonces el tercero, el sanador que estaba situado en la cabecera, me roció la cara con un spray. Reconocí el olor a frambuesas y pensé: _Hasta aquí llegaste_. Después se me tragó la noche de nuevo.

**N/A: El próximo se titula "Sorpresa". **

**Dejadme Reviews, son el alimento de "escritor".**


	3. Sorpresa

**_N/A: No sé si es necesarío a estas alturas recordaros que todo esta basado en la marevillosa novela y sus personajes: The host_**

**CAPITULO 3 – SORPRESA**

Una vez dormida, Jared procedió a trasladarla a la camilla y administrarle el "Sin dolor", después con sumo cuidado le dio la vuelta a su frágil cuerpo.

Ian mientras tanto fue a buscar un criotanque, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se enjugó rápidamente y un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Cuando se colocó a la derecha de Doc, este ya había apartado el pelo dejando al descubierto la pequeña cicatriz.

Jared carraspeo al pie de la camilla, para aclararse la garganta; pero fue incapaz de hablar. Los otros no le miraron. Mientras Doc alzaba el escalpelo, Ian accionó el criotanque.

***

_Cuando habían regresado a la cueva con su "carga" inesperada, les fue fácil acallar al comité de recepción._

_- ¡mirad, seguimos siendo nosotros. _**–**_Gritó Ian, enchufando la linterna a sus ojos._

_-¡Apartaos!, voy a guardar el cheep, ¿vale? _**–**_añadió Jared. _

_- Vale, pero después vais a tener que dar muchas explicaciones –advirtió Brand._

_Ian salto rápidamente y apartó las lonas que cubrían el cuerpo. Había sido necesario sedarla en dos ocasiones más, una en mitad del trayecto de regreso a donde se escondía el coche " más discreto" y otra cuando cambiaron de vehículo. En ninguna de las dos había llegado a recuperar la consciencia, pues no estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo._

- Yo la llevaré –dijo Jared.– Apartaos tenemos prisa, las explicaciones pueden esperar.

_La voz se corrió rápidamente. Tanto que cuando alcanzaron el gran jardín, casi todos estaban ya allí expectantes._

_Jared llevaba a la adolescente amorosamente en brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho e Ian apartaba a los curiosos. Debían darse prisa en poner a Doc al corriente._

_- Pero si es una niña –exclamaron algunos a coro._

_Ian respiró aliviado cuando no localizó a Wanda entre los presentes, no estaba seguro de cual sería su reacción. Así que el alivio fue sólo momentáneo. Debía explicárselo con tacto, hacerle ver la gran prueba de fuego que representaba tratar de recuperar a alguien tan joven. Ya una vez una adolescente no había regresado, de eso pronto haría cuatro años, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al evocar el renacimiento del amor de su vida, ahora comprobarían si fue "suerte" en aquella ocasión o si en realidad los niños insertados desaparecían sin más._

_En cuanto al otro motivo..., el que había mencionado Jared... ,mejor que quedase entre ambos para siempre, pasase lo que pasase._

_Jaimie ya tenía dieciocho, pero ni a él ni a nadie les haría mucha gracia eso de que le hubiesen ido a buscar una candidata a novia. Además estaban Isaiah, otro adolescente en la familia al que considerar, y su hermana Libertad. Aunque aún era pequeña, el paso del tiempo se encargaría de solucionar ese tema, y no sería la primera vez que se formara una pareja dispar en cuanto a edad. No desde el fin del mundo. No en aquella cueva, al menos._

_Jeb se abrió paso entre la multitud, con la mirada llena de preguntas, mas no realizó ninguna. En vez de eso, dispersó a los curiosos y los escoltó hasta los dominios de Doc. Después alegó que avisaría a Wanda y Melanie antes de desaparecer._

_-¡¿Pero qué...?! –exclamó Doc, levantándose de su escritorio con el libro aún en las manos._

_- Te traemos un paciente –comentó sucintamente Jared, mientras depositaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo en el catre central._

_- Rápido Doc –apremió Ian– prepara el instrumental mientras te ponemos al día._

_Doc asintió resueltamente contemplando a la adolescente. Ya se había formado una idea general de la situación y sabía perfectamente como actuar._

_- Jared, aparta ese catre para que podamos poner la camilla. Ian, ayúdame con el escritorio._

_***_

La incisión fue precisa y gracias al medicamento apropiado, el sangrado fue mínimo. La sorpresa en cambio, mayúscula. No había rastro del destello plateado. Doc precavidamente abrió un poco más la herida, con cuidado de no dañar los músculos. Tan sólo encontró los huesos pálidos de la base del cráneo.

- ¡Dios santo! _–_Jadeó_– _¡No hay alma!.

**N/A: Próximo capítulo: Humanos.**


	4. Humanos

_Todos los personajes (menos Elen) y las cuevas le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

**CAPITULO 4 – HUMANOS**

Lo primero que sentí fue una fugaz presión cálida en mis manos. Acontinucación escuché un susurro.

- Elen, ¿puedes oírme?

No reconocí la voz. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿y mis padres?.

Me sentía aturdida y me costaba trabajo pensar, pero al percibir el olor a moho del ambiente, presentí que debía recordar algo importante.

- Cariño, abre los ojos.

- Emplea el despertador.

_Alguien_ me estaba incorporando.

El olor a moho cambió por el de pomelo y mi mente de despejo de pronto. No me llamaban a mi, sino a _ella._

Presté atención haber si la notaba. No me sentía extraña, ni desplazada, ni nada por el estilo. Eso me asustó todavía más, ¿y si eso era desaparecer?.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, causado no sólo por mi situación actual. Si eso era desaparecer, mis "_padres humanos_" llevaban todo este tiempo viéndome crecer impotentes.

Sufriendo por no poder consolarme cuando lloraba, por no poder hacerme reír... por no ayudarme en los primeros pasos... darme consejos... , pero lo peor para ellos sin duda habría sido ver como les demostraba cariño a... era tan confuso y doloroso tratar de hacerse a la idea de que había dos _personas_ en cada uno de ellos.

Desde mi noveno cumpleaños había llegado a quererlos y extrañarlos en secreto, debía ser así para no lastimar a Papá y Mamá, para que no se negasen a contarme _sus _recuerdos. Esos recuerdos era lo único que quedaba de _ellos. _Al menos eso creía yo hasta ahora.

Noté una cálida mano sujetándome la espalda.

- Creo que esta fingiendo.

- Es lógico, estará muy asustada.

La voz amable del buscador llamado Ian me lleno de ira.

Mis manos se cerraron en fuertes puños sobre mi regazo. ¿Eso lo había hecho yo? ¿Era capaz de controlar mi cuerpo?.

Decidí abrir los ojos y estos respondieron.

Escuché claramente rechinar la arena del suelo, cuando quien estaba frente a mí se incorporó, suspirando.

Cuando conseguí enfocar, lo identifique sin ninguna duda como el sanador. Traté de alejarme, pero alguien me rodeo los hombros mientras me palmeaba los puños.

- No. Todo esta bien. Doc es buena gente.

Me giré sobresaltada y me encontré encarando a una joven menuda.

Parecía un ángel de bucles rubios y ojos grises. Pero no le permití embaucarme con su aspecto inofensivo, acentuado por el montoncito de pecas doradas sobre el puente de su naricilla. Era una de ellos y por tanto mi enemigo.

Contuve mis impulsos de deshacerme de su contacto. Mejor que pensasen que estaba resignada y sería sumisa.

Paseé la mirada a mi alrededor, para evaluar la situación. Era consciente que muchos ojos estaban fijos en mí, pendientes de cada uno de mis gestos, y quería comprobar cuantos de ellos me cercaban ahora.

Reconocí a Ian, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, al costado de la chica que me abrazaba débilmente. Frente a mí estaba el que habían llamado Doc, el sanador. Al otro lado, un poco más apartado, había un hombre mayor de pelo y barba blanca con los ojos azul claro y una sonrisa risueña, aunque algo enigmática.

Jadeé por la sorpresa al descubrir detrás de él a un adolescente desgarbado muy tostado por el sol. El pelo intensamente negro, le caía lacio hasta los hombros.

Me sonrió tímidamente. Sus ojos prendieron los míos, y muy a mi pesar le devolví la torpe sonrisa mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

_ ¡Estúpida!_ –_Me increpe_– _no has aprendido nada._

Me obligué a bajar la mirada, pero me moría de ganas de volver a ver aquellos ojos del mismo tono que los míos.

_ De que te sirve pensar que es guapo. ¿Acaso no es uno de ellos? ¿Acaso no esta esperando para conocer al alma que te han insertado?. Quizá incluso fuese su pareja de otra vida._

Este pensamiento rompió el embrujo y me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

- ¿Estas bien? –interrumpió mis reflexiones la chica. Ambas estábamos sentadas en un catre.

- Sí –susurré.

Desde luego no era una mentira exactamente. Físicamente me encontraba perfectamente.

Volvía a recorrer la estancia, esta vez más allá de mis captores. Aún estaba en la misma sala. Justo frente a nosotras se encontraba el arco de piedra.

Un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas me sobresaltó y miré bruscamente sobre nuestros hombros.

El escritorio, ahora vacío de sus instrumentos, había sido alejado de los catres. Apoyado en el, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, reconocí a Jared. Levantó la mano a modo de saludo, igual que en el callejón, y no pude contener un escalofrío.

Todos debieron percibirlo, pero eso no me preocupo. Mis padres me aseguraron que el primer recuerdo de un alma, siempre era el último de su anfitrión, así que esa reacción seguramente les parecería comprensible.

Junto a él había otra chica. Esta tenía la piel muy bronceada y el cabello largo y oscuro, parecía muy sedoso.

Siete, eran siete en total. El ánimo se me vino a los pies. Uno sólo ya me habría parecido bastante malo. ¿Cuánto tiempo conseguiría engañar a tantos?.

- Bueno –intervino el sanador– creo que será mejor dejarla descansar y tranquilizarse un poco.

Jared se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección, seguido de su acompañante. Los demás también se movieron, por lo que les volví a dedicar otra vez toda mi atención, ya que eran más numerosos.

En vez de retirarse hacía el arco, como cabría esperar de las palabras pronunciadas por el sanador, se limitaron a alejarse hacía la pared de mi derecha. Parecía como si fuesen a deliberar allí mismo.

Mi acompañante no se movió lo más mínimo.

- Me llamo Wanda –me susurró.– Yo me quedaré contigo, no temas.

Miré hacía el oscuro túnel más allá del arco mientras balanceaba las piernas al borde del catre, parecían responder bien. De reojo constate que Jared y la chica se habían unido ya al grupo. Nadie me miraba, ni siquiera la rubia sentada a mi lado. Momentáneamente su interés se había centrado en aquella reunión.

Agudice el oído, pero no escuché nada más allá de los susurros procedentes de aquella reunión.

Inspiré profundamente. Con gran destreza y sin esfuerzo, me deshice del abrazo de mi acompañante poniéndome de pie de un salto. Luego corrí con la agilidad de un gamo hacía la salida.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Detente! –Oí gritar a alguien a mis espaldas.

No habría corrido apenas medio metro por el oscuro túnel, cuando el crujido de la graba detrás de mi me indicó la posición de mi perseguidor. Demasiado cerca.

Apenas medio metro más allá, sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me derribo. A pesar de anteponer las manos, el rugoso suelo me rasguño la mejilla izquierda cuando algo muy pesado, su cuerpo supuse, amenazó con aplastarme. Casi no podía respirar.

Ya no se oían pisadas apresuradas, así que seguramente los demás aún ni habían reaccionado.

Me alivió algo de su peso, al parecer lo justo y necesario para poder voltearme con manos firmes. Después noté como se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi tripa, inmovilizando mis brazos con sus rodillas. Durante el proceso ni siquiera logré arañarle.

Ahora sólo podía patear el suelo y tratar de contorsionarme inútilmente bajo su cuerpo.

- Espera. Mira, espera.

Todo estaba oscuro y por tanto no podía verle la cara, pero supe enseguida quien era. Reconocería _esa_ voz en cualquier parte. Si hubiese conseguido escapar, habría formado parte de mis peores pesadillas por siempre jamás. Jared.

Sentí como se movía sobre mí, como si buscase algo en su bolsillos.

Seguramente mi patético intento de fuga ya había despejado sus dudas. En cuanto encontrase el spray, todo habría terminado definitivamente.

Me preparé para oler a frambuesas por última vez. En realidad para oler y sentir cualquier cosa por última vez.

¿Pero que sabía yo de su comportamiento en tales casos, salvo lo que me habían contado dos dulces y pacificas almas que jamás se habían enfrentado a esta situación?. Quizás a estas alturas, los buscadores dieran por perdidas definitivamente a sus gentes y lo que sentiría fuera el filo de una navaja cortándome el cuello, o cualquier otro tipo de arma más sofisticada.

Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte contra las costillas y mi mente recreó dos caras siempre amables y dispuestas a sonreírme.

Escuché pasos apresurados acercándose desde el fondo, agradecí que no los acompañase ninguna claridad.

_ Perfecto_ –_pensé con sarcasmo– tendré público en mi final._

De pronto sonó un pequeño clic metálico y un débil haz de luz surgió frente a mi rostro.

- ¡Mírame, pequeña! –Me ordenó Jared, y dirigió el haz a su propio rostro.

Sus ojos brillaron con un destello idéntico al que lo harían los míos. ¿Dónde estaba el fulgor plateado?.

- Soy humano, ¿ves? ¡Soy como tú!.

Me quedé quieta. Paralizada. ¿Humano? ¿Era eso posible?.

Por encima de su hombro una mano alcanzó la linterna. Él no opuso resistencia y se la entregó a quien fuese.

- Me llamo Melanie, también soy humana.

El haz de luz iluminaba el rostro de la chica de cabello largo y oscuro.

- Humanos –sollocé.

Humanos rebeldes, ¿acaso eso la hacía mejor?. No, rotundamente no. Yo también tenía a los humanos. Para mí eran unos monstruos, una especie de "hombres del saco"; pues aunque siempre me resistí a creer en su existencia, en que quedase alguno, en los últimos tres años había escuchado las suficientes historias acerca de sus terribles actos de violencia, tanto en boca de mis progenitores como a través de la televisión, como para que se hubiesen añadido a mis cotidianos temores a ser descubierta por las almas.

Historias de mutilaciones... asesinatos... torturas... acudieron a mi memoria. Gemí y no pude contener las lágrimas. Definitivamente esto sería mucho peor para mí.

- Correr a oscuras por una cueva desconocida, no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte, ¿no crees?. –La voz de Jared no era demasiado dura, pero de todos modos traté de encogerme. Como aún seguía sentado sobre mí, no pude.– Lo menos que te podía haber pasado era chocar contra las paredes de roca.

No respondí. No podía.

- ¿No te recuerda esto a algo? –El tono de Melanie era jovial

Jared pareció pensativo y entonces rió con ganas.

- Si, ahora que lo dices... ¡Ya lo creo que sí!.

Se me helaron los huesos. ¿Cuántas victimas habría derribado a la carrera e inmovilizado de este modo?.

**N/A: Próximo capítulo: Confianza. **

**Diganme que les parece hasta ahora.**


	5. Confianza

**Tomé prestados los personajes de S. Meyer, pero seguro que a ella no le importaría, pues los trato con mucho respeto.**

**CAPITULO 5 – CONFIANZA**

Camine lentamente hacía el catre más alejado. Nadie me siguió. Me tumbe adoptando una postura fetal lo más apretada posible y cerré fuertemente los ojos. No les di la espalda, no tuve valor para tanto. De echo me hubiese gustado poder apretarla contra algo sólido, y así no exponer tantos flancos.

No volvería a tratar de huir, no esa noche al menos, estaba segura de que me capturarían con facilidad; además, Jared tenía razón, acabaría estampándome contra algún recodo en caso contrario, o simplemente cayéndome por causa de algún socavón, lastimándome.

_Una cueva _–_repetí para mí misma, desolada– estoy en una cueva._

Estaba segura que de haber estado en campo abierto o con algún tipo de luz, en vez de bajo tierra en completa oscuridad a no se sabe cuantos kilómetros de ninguna parte, no le hubiese sido tan fácil detenerme. Papá y yo solíamos entrenar a horas seguras en un parque cercano, sólo por si acaso decía. La verdad es que me venía bien el ejercicio después de estar todo el día encerrada. A veces nos acompañaba mamá y hacíamos carreras. Yo ya era la más rápida con diferencia.

Pero correr totalmente a ciegas, sin la escasa luz de la luna... era algo que te daba inseguridad, y la inseguridad resta algo de velocidad. El pánico también.

La reunión continuaba, pero esta vez hablaban más fuerte. ¿Por qué? ¿acaso pretendían que escuchase? ¿pensaban que estaba lo bastante lejos o atemorizada para no hacerlo?.

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece la situación?.

- Es simple, pensó que éramos buscadores.

- No creo que sea tan simple ,Jared. –Intervino Ian– Mírala, aún esta aterrada. –Durante un segundo sentí la presión agobiante de todos sus ojos fijos en mí e instintivamente procuré hacerme un bulto más pequeño, como si con eso lograse ocultarme– Es humana, pero actúa como si fuese un alma. Sí, a juzgar por lo que dijo cuando despertó la primera vez, creyó que la insertaríamos, pero... creo que hay algo más... no sé

Abrí los ojos y redoblé mi atención sin relajar mi postura, no quería que lo notasen.

- Creo que Ian tiene razón –aquella era Wanda, siempre se me había dado bien recordar las caras y los nombres, aunque con la escasa_ vida social _que llevaba no me era muy útil, ni muy difícil– si fue capaz de engañaros de ese modo, significa que es tan buena actriz como Mel. Y no creo tener que recordaros porque ella es capaz de actuar así y vosotros no.

Intercambió un guiño con la otra chica mientras Ian la abrazaba y besaba en la coronilla. Jared imitó el gesto con Melanie.

- Eso suena interesante –Comentó el anciano– Intrigante de veras.

Era como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Como oírlos saliendo de otra boca.

- Lo que esta claro es que por su edad, no a podido estar sola todo este tiempo.– Sentenció Doc, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más acelerado.

El chico aún no había hablado. Estaba con ellos a escasos pasos del arco, pero permanecía mirando al suelo en silencio.

- Quizás algún familiar, algún padre o hermano mayor siga donde la encontramos –apuntó Ian.

Contuve el aliento, temerosa por los míos.

- Quizás –concedió el anciano– o quizás ya estaba sola.

No tuve tiempo de experimentar ni siquiera un atisbo de alivio.

- Pero si hay otros... –reflexionó Melanie– ¿no deberíamos tratar de encontrarlos y traerlos aquí?..

- ¡No! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Todos se sobresaltaron y clavaron en mí su mirada.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿De qué servía mi reacción?. Harían lo que les diese la gana sin que pudiese detenerlos.

Caí en la cuenta de que no sólo me había incorporado. Me hallaba de pie, con los dientes y los puños fuertemente apretados en actitud claramente hostil. Incluso había avanzado unos pasos.

Relajé mi postura y retrocedí lentamente sin perderles de vista, trastabillando hasta que mis piernas toparon con el catre. Entonces me dejé caer y hundí el rostro entre las manos.

No podía contener por más tiempo el llanto. No caería yo sola, seguramente arrastraría conmigo a mi familia.

Nadie habló por un tiempo, pero noté una presencia frente a mí. Decidí que ya no quería saber más. No les prestaría atención, apartir de ahora fingiría no existir.

Para cuando conseguí serenarme, sentía los ojos escocidos e hinchados. Levanté la cabeza manteniéndolos fijos en las manos, que descansé flácidas sobre mi regazo con las palmas hacía arriba.

- Deberías dejar que te curáramos eso.

Aquella voz desconocida, desmorono mis propósitos y alcé la mirada hasta encontrar el chocolate derretido de la suya.

Tenía la mano alzada, apunto de rozar mi arañada mejilla.

Me enfurecí conmigo misma por mi frágil voluntad, y use eso para darle el tono adecuado a mi respuesta mientras me alejaba rechazando su contacto.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener mejor aspecto cuando comencéis a torturarme?.

Su cara se lleno de horror e incredulidad.

- ¿Torturarte? –Repitió. No parecía que me hablase a mí, era más bien como si lo hiciese consigo mismo– Ya veo a que se referían Ian y Wanda, hablas y reaccionas siempre como lo haría un alma. Es como si llevases tanto tiempo fingiendo, que al final has acabado creyéndotelo. –Suspiró y su expresión reflejó autentica pena cuando preguntó– ¿Es por eso que nos temes?.

Yo me encogí de hombros y enseguida comprendió que no le respondería. Se alejó hacía los archivadores y volvió trayendo un cilindro blanco que dejó caer en mi regazo. En la etiqueta se leía claramente: "Desinfectante interior".

- Vaporiza e inspira. –Me instruyó. Después, como si no tuviese importancia, añadió.– Si quieres yo lo haré primero.

Aquel comentario me dolió de veras. Fue entonces cuando comprendí, que no sólo me parecía guapo, me gustaba y deseaba gustarle. Así que, antes de que pudiese alargar la mano para cogerlo, quité la tapa, accioné la pequeña bomba e inspiré el rocío mentolado mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sentí que podía confiar en él, que mientras estuviese a mi lado estaría a salvo, pero mi instinto ya me había fallado una vez, ¿no?. No, en realidad no. Si me paraba a reflexionar, el instinto había tratado de advertirme, sin embargo yo lo había ignorado deliberadamente para poder comportarme como una confiada alma cualquiera.

Por eso me habían capturado tan fácilmente. Por fingir a la perfección mi papel. Realmente irónico.

Sonreí tímidamente al devolverle el cilindro. Él en cambio me dedicó una de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Ahora dejarás que te cure?.

Asentí avergonzada y me mordí la lengua para no responder con lo primero que vino a mi mente: _Siempre que lo hagas tú _

- Vuelvo enseguida. Apropósito Elen , me llamo Jaime.

Se alejó para consultar con Doc, y entonces me di cuenta que era el único que aún permanecía allí. ¿Cuándo habían desaparecido los demás? ¿Dónde habían ido? En realidad no me importó. Él... había dicho mi nombre.

Jaime regresó y acercó el catre contiguo. Doc depositó en el tres cilindros, una toalla y una botella. Después se marchó sin decir palabra. Ahora estábamos solos. Quizás siguiesen un plan preestablecido, dejarme con el que pensaban me resultaba menos atemorizador. Quizás me estaba volviendo paranoica. En cualquier caso lo agradecí, prefería estar a solas con él.

Colocó la lámpara a mi lado y se sentó enfrente, mojando una esquina de la toalla con el contenido de la botella.

- Agua –me informó.– ¿Puedo?.

Mantenía alzada su mano izquierda hasta casi rozar mi barbilla. No esperó mi respuesta, con dos dedos la atrapó y me hizo girar el rostro para ver mejor la herida. Con sumo cuidado procedió a retirar la arenilla adherida con la toalla húmeda.

Tuvo que soltarme para abrir el primer cilindro.

- Desinfectante exterior –murmuró mientras rociaba la zona don el spray.

Observé de reojo como desenroscaba el tapón del segundo y depositaba con el gotero una pequeña cantidad de líquido espeso en la yema de su dedo índice.

Volvió a sujetar mi barbilla mientras lo extendía con delicadeza.

- Cicatrizante – susurró, repitiendo toda la operación.

Estaba segura que el fuego que sentía en la mejilla no tenía nada que ver con la herida, ni con la cura, pues también lo sentía en la barbilla. Deseé fervientemente, que esta vez, el líquido tardase en ser adsorbido por mi piel. Lamentablemente ambas manos se retiraron en ese momento buscando el último cilindro.

- Ahora, alisador.

De nuevo sus yemas, cubiertas de polvo iridiscente, recorrieron mi mejilla avivando las llamas.

- Doc dijo que no es imprescindible, pero yo prefiero asegurarme de que este bonito rostro quede sin marca alguna.

Tuve que tragar saliva y recordarme respirar. Tenía unas ganas terribles de apoyar el rostro en aquella mano. Ganas de que en vez de rozarme, me acariciase.

Carraspeó sonoramente y procedió a curar mis manos con la misma ternura. Decididamente las llamas viajaban en sus dedos. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? ¿Por eso no me miraba ahora a la cara?.

Mientras lo recogía todo, me aconsejó que tratase de dormir un poco.

- Pronto amanecerá. Y mañana será un día de muchas emociones.

Gemí antes de recostarme.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Aún recuerdo lo duro que fue para mí cuando llegué con Jared. Entonces tenía trece años y acababa de perder a mi hermana.

Me alcé sobre un codo para mirarlo. Él se dejó caer sobre el otro catre con los ojos cerrados. Bostezó y murmuró:

- Duérmete. Ya nos contaremos nuestras vidas en otro momento. No hay prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Aquella idea me gustó bastante, pero también me recordó la ausencia de mi familia y tuve que morderme el puño para contener la angustia.

Cuando finalmente me venció el sueño, mi último pensamiento coherente fue su nombre. _Jaime ._

**N/A: Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo a neny cullen y Robin Wolfe (mi parte preferida es la escena de la cura, espero que la disfrutaseis) También a Abner Vancastle (Es gratificante que algo que escribistes para ti misma y que jamás pensarte en hacer público le guste a los demás. Gracias por tu apoyo). **

**Próximo capítulo: Deslumbrada.**

**Reviews por favor. Son el alimento de mi espiritu creativo.**


	6. Deslumbrada

**_Como siempre digo, todos les pertenecen a Steph menos mi Elen. Mi huéspe nº 37._**

**CAPITULO 6 – DESLUMBRADA**

Cuando desperté desorientada, no pude evitar encogerme al percibir una figura tan cercana.

- ¡Vaya!. Creía que habíamos superado esa parte anoche.

Jaime estaba sentado en su catre, dándole la espalda al resto de la sala. Al reconocerle me senté, confiada otra vez, sonriéndole.

- Eso me gusta más –comentó en tono alegre mientras deslizaba la mirada hacía la bandeja con comida que estaba a su lado, tratando de que yo la siguiese.– ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?. Tío Jeb a sido tan amable de traernos esto.

Miré rápidamente por encima de su hombro, pero allí no había nadie más.

- ¡Venga!. No irás a decirme que no tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

La luz del sol procedente de unos agujeros del techo era muy fuerte, así que supuse que debía ser muy avanzada la mañana. Me sorprendió haber dormido tanto y tan relajada. Pero en vez de sospechar nada raro, me sentí culpable.

Jaime alcanzó una de mis manos y colocó en ella medio panecillo rezumante de miel. Cogió el otro medio y lo mordió con deliberada lentitud, mirándome fijamente.

Fue esa mirada, mitad triste mitad expectante, la que me hizo reaccionar e imitar su gesto.

- No te acostumbres a _esto_ –me dijo cuando me limpié los dedos con la lengua al terminar– no siempre se desayuna tan bien.

Me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó una bolsa pequeña de Cheetos, que había mantenido oculta a su espalda.

- Incluso ahora que Wanda nos hace la compra, esto es un lujo –añadió señalándola.

Viendo la duda en mis ojos se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo entenderás mejor, por ahora sólo te diré que antes de llegar ella, Jared y los otros chicos de las expediciones arriesgaban sus vidas entrando en las casas a rapiñar, o atracando comercios cerrados. Ahora es algo menos peligroso.

Puse los ojos como platos, aquello no tenía sentido, Jaime había dicho que era un lujo para ellos ¡¿Y me lo daba a mí!?. Traté de devolvérsela.

- No. Es toda para ti. –Dijo mientras levantaba las manos mostrándome las palmas, como si se rindiese. Después cruzó los brazos fuertemente contra el pecho.

En ese momento recordé que la comida la había traído otro. Tío Jeb había dicho. Debía ser el anciano.

No quería _molestar_ a los demás; y rechazar comida, al parecer un bien escaso y difícil de conseguir para ellos, quizás los ofendiese. Así que abrí la bolsa. Pero de ningún modo me la comería yo sola.

Tomé uno y lo degusté lentamente, al parecer tardaría en volver a disfrutar ese gusto a queso. Después le alargué la bolsa y le hablé por primera vez.

- A medias. Te toca.

Sonrió como si le agradara mi actitud, pero negó con la cabeza.

Suspirando sonoramente dejé la bolsa a un lado y adopte su misma postura, poniéndome lo más seria que pude.

Mantuvimos este _duelo_ de testarudez durante unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales él puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vale, trae acá.

En silencio y por turnos nos los comimos todos. Ambos demorándonos para disfrutarlos. Después me alargó la botella que anoche usara para humedecer la toalla. Bebí un buen trago y se me arrugó la nariz, tenía un gusto extraño.

- Tardarás un poco, pero te acostumbrarás al sabor, ya verás.

Se la devolví y él también bebió.

- Yo ni lo noto –agregó.

Volví a arrugar la nariz.

- Bueno, en realidad lo que quise decir es que me resultaría extraño si no supiese así. Ahora..., a enseñarte todo esto.¡En marcha! ¿Te va a encantar, tenemos hasta un cuarto de baño estupendo!.

Se había levantado de un salto mientras hablaba. Su entusiasmo era contagioso, pero lo que realmente me hizo ponerme en pie fue la mención del cuarto de baño. Aún podía aguantar, sin embargo pronto necesitaría uno.

Se dirigió a la salida, conmigo pisándole los talones. Ni siquiera se paró a comprobar si lo seguía cuando se adentró en el pasadizo.

La luz allí se fue difuminando y pronto la oscuridad nos rodeó por completo. Atemorizada, adelanté una mano buscándolo. Era curioso, hay me asustaba caminar a oscuras por donde ayer no me importo correr.

Me paré en seco, ¡y si no le gustaba que le tocase?. Entonces una cálida mano rodeó mi antebrazo aún extendido, deslizándose hasta la muñeca.

Sentí como una especie de descarga eléctrica bajando por mi columna, mientras mi corazón aceleraba alocado.

Tiró suavemente de mí y continué avanzando, contenta de que en la oscuridad no pudiese verme la cara. Seguramente la tendría completamente roja, pues me ardía.

Doblamos un recodo acentuado, y no pude evitar imaginarme lo que habría pasado la noche anterior si Jared me hubiese dejado llegar a ese punto. Casi pude sentir el dolor.

Recorrimos otro largo trecho en silencio. Lo aproveché para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, quizá no tuviese la oportunidad más adelante.

Había sido capturada por humanos que no se mostraban muy hostiles, al menos de momento. Me habían dejado "_al cuidado" _del más joven, que me trataba de modo amable y compasivo y por él que yo notaba sentimientos fuera de lugar a todas luces, pues al fin y al cabo era su prisionera.

Traté de analizar aquellos sentimientos. No le temía, es más confiaba en él, pero... había algo más..., algo muy fuerte que jamás había sentido antes. Algo que las expresiones _gustar _o _caer bien _no parecían suficientes para explicarlo.

Empezó a distinguirse claridad al frente. Él no aminoró el paso y yo tampoco. Al llegar a una zona lo bastante iluminada, aproveché para mirar de reojo su mano sobre mi piel. Quería comprobar el contraste. Fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Su piel era de un hermoso tono bronce dorado, yo en cambio estaba demasiado blanca. No le gustaría alguien así. Incluso aunque me hubiera expuesto al sol todos los días, en vez de estar siempre entre cuatro paredes, habría sido demasiado blanca en comparación.

Debió de darse cuenta de mi mirada furtiva, de mi gesto compungido, y mal interpretarlos; pues aunque de mala gana, o eso quise creer, me soltó. Pero también podía haber otro motivo, con luz ya no era necesario mantener el contacto. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo, entonces?.

Me molestaba que no quisiese, pero también estaba molesta conmigo misma por sentir eso. Intenté por todos los medios posibles de convencerme de que era porqué ese contacto me hacía sentir segura. No funcionó. Era cierto, pero no el único motivo.

¿Y si creía que era yo la que no lo quería?. La necesidad de saberlo a ciencia cierta creció en mi interior, anulando todo lo demás. Me arme de valor y sin mirarle tomé su mano, contuve el aliento hasta que sentí como me la apretaba cariñosamente. Suspiré aliviada y le miré de reojo. Él sonreía sin dejar de mirar al frente. De repente se paró en seco y me soltó.

Frente a nosotros se abría un arco inundado de luz cegadora, aunque yo no le presté atención, estaba demasiado confusa intentando comprender y asimilar el montón de emociones contradictorias que me abrumaban. Sin embargo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera pude considerar si emitía una queja o no, puesto que rápidamente me volvió a coger de la mano, esta vez entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Vamos allá. –susurró sin mirarme– Recuerda, no hay nada que temer.

No sólo no me moví, sino que tiré de él reteniéndolo. Creía haber oído voces.

Él levantó nuestras manos unidas, para rozar con el dorso de la suya mi mejilla, completamente curada.

- Vamos a entrar en la "gran sala", nuestra plaza mayor, la consideramos así porque de ella parten todos los túneles que conectan el resto de las cuevas. Aquí siempre hay alguien, quizá ya los conozcas, quizá no. De todos modos nos los iremos encontrando _a todos _lo largo de la visita.

Le miré aterrada. ¿Cómo que quizá no los conozca? ¿Cuántos significaba: _"Todos"_?.

Jaime me sonrió y me apretó la mano para infundirme confianza, antes de volver a hablar. Para él resultaba evidente lo que debía estar pasando por mi mente.

- Mira, ellos tuvieron anoche una reunión, obviamente no pude asistir, no quería dejarte y que despertases sola. Podrías haber acabado haciendo alguna tontería, como vagar en la oscuridad hasta acabar haciéndote verdadero daño. El miedo siempre resulta un mal consejero.

Pareció esperar algún tipo de respuesta a su última afirmación, así que asentí bruscamente.

- Tío Jeb y yo tuvimos la_ nuestra_ mientras dormías esta mañana. Me puso al corriente de lo tratado y pidió mi opinión. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más–. Ambos coincidimos en que lo mejor era que los fueses viendo poco a poco. Según nos los fuésemos encontrando.

- ¿Cuántos...? –inquirí con voz rasposa– ¿Cuántos sois?

Ignoró mi pregunta y continuó explicándome a su aire.

El tío Jeb es..., por así decirlo, el "dueño" de todo esto. Él encontró estas cuevas por casualidad y las fue adaptando. Cuando la invasión se hizo ya más que evidente comenzó a recoger... "huéspedes". –Bufó divertido– Le gusta llamarnos así, sobre todo cuando se disgusta por algo.

- ¿Cuántos huéspedes? –Volví a interrumpirle. Esta vez con voz más clara.

Suspiró. Parecía como si temiese responderme.

- Treinta y seis. –Susurró mientras yo me tensaba más aún– Bueno, en realidad... treinta y siete contigo. Somos treinta y ocho en total si incluyes a Jeb. –Volvió a sonreír mientras pronunciaba la última frase en voz más alta y levantando la cabeza, en actitud orgullosa. –De los cuatro que conocemos, somos el clan más numeroso.

No supe que decir, que pensar. Finalmente decidí que lo mejor era concentrarse en el echo de que, aparte de los que ya había visto, en alguna parte me aguardaban treinta humanos más. Ya me preocuparía más tarde de los que pudiese haber fuera de aquella cueva. Quizá no durase tanto tiempo como para tener que hacerlo. Al admitir esa posibilidad, sentí como se me anudaba el estomago. Pero entonces recordé lo que Jaime había dicho: "_Treinta y ocho contigo"_. Jeb me consideraba otro _huésped_. ¿Significaba eso acaso que estaba realmente a salvo?. Jaime había dicho que era el dueño del lugar, ¿no?. Lo lógico entonces sería que fuese también el jefe.

- Venga. Se hace tarde y tengo mucho que enseñarte.

Avanzó casi arrastrándome hasta que cruzamos la arcada, después se detuvo para que pudiera acostumbrarme a tanta luz y recrearme en el lugar a mis anchas.

**N/A: Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo a todos los que lo estabais esperando. Gracias por eso y por vuestros reviews.**

**Adner Vancastle, te preguntabas como puede parecerse tanto a una continuación real de Steph. Bueno, quizá porque más que leerla... vivi esta novela (3 veces).**

**Próximo capítulo: "Presentaciones". Apartir de el me toca volver a darle a la cabecita y puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar. Perdón por adelantado.**

**Esta noche también subí oneshoot Ian/Wanda "En cuerpo y alma".**


	7. Presentaciones

**_Setphanie Meyer creo este maravilloso universo, yo lo tomé prestado y lo amplié._**

CAPITULO 7 – PRESENTACIONES

Estábamos en una caverna bastante amplia. Miré hacía el techo, pero la luminosidad me hirió los ojos y tuve que bajarlos al suelo y bizquear bastante para recuperarme.

- Espejos. –Dijo Jaime entre carcajadas– Mola más de noche. Entonces parece que tuviésemos un montón de lunas ahí arriba.

Miré alrededor mientras avanzábamos pegados a la pared. No estábamos solos.

Efectivamente aquella caverna era muy grande y en sus paredes de roca purpúrea y porosa no había oquedades, pero si multitud de agujeros que comunicaban con los túneles adyacentes. Unos grandes y redondeados, otros más pequeños e irregulares. Algunos demasiado angostos para que pudiese pasar un ser humano. Unos parecían naturales pero otros si no hechos a propósito, al menos si habían sido claramente agrandados.

Jaime tenía razón, aquello parecía un vestíbulo con un extenso jardín en el centro.

Había gente en actitud de entrar o salir de algún túnel, además de unos cuantos regantes alrededor del jardín. Me consolé pensando que podía haber sido peor, podrían haber estado todos.

Me preparé para ir enfrentándolos uno a uno. Al primero que vi fue a Ian, estaba a escasos pasos de nosotros. Tenía a una chica morena, bastante risueña diría yo, colgada del brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los observaba, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacía su costado.

No me gustó, no sabía mucho de relaciones de pareja, claro; pero se suponía que no se mantenía más que una a la vez y... ¿acaso él no había abrazado y besado a la rubia menuda la otra noche?. Busqué su mirada con la mía, en actitud recriminatoria, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era él. Su expresión era más dura, además parecía algo más mayor y su nariz no era tan recta y perfecta. Sin duda serían hermanos.

- Esos son Kyle y Sol. –Me informó mi acompañante entre susurros– A él no le gustaban mucho las almas antes de conocerla a ella.. –Puso los ojos en blanco– No es que ahora le apasionen, claro; no obstante ese cabeza dura tuvo que admitir al fin que estaba equivocado con Wanda. Sí, fue muy injusto con ella. En cuanto a Sol, aunque no lo admita nunca, creo que le ha acabado robando el corazón.

Llegamos a su altura antes de que pudiese analizar toda aquella información. Entonces ocurrieron tres cosas: Cuando la chica giró la cabeza en mi dirección para mirarme, sus ojos refulgieron con un brillo plateado inconfundible. Casi al mismo tiempo, el brazo que Kyle aún mantenía alrededor de su cintura y la mano de Jaime que apretaba la mía, se tensaron. Era evidente que los tres estaban esperando que saliese huyendo, gritando despavorida. En vez de eso, ya recobrada de la sorpresa inicial, les dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Había encajado las piezas del puzzle. Comprendía las revelaciones de Jaime aunque no estaba segura aún de lo que implicaban para mi caso.

¡Wanda y Sol eran almas! ¡Tenían a dos almas conviviendo con ellos, integradas como uno más!.

Desde que había llegado a aquellas cuevas, mi cabeza se había ido llenando de preguntas, muchas de las cuales no me atrevía a realizar. Ahora mismo sentía una creciente curiosidad por saber como se había producido aquella situación, y también que sólo podía esperar a que Jaime decidiese contármelo. Pero era frustrante comprobar que mientras más cosas me contaba, más preguntas "_difíciles_" surgían para ser agregadas a la lista.

- Kyle... Sol... –Escuché decir a Jaime a modo de saludo– Os presento a Elen.

No temía a Sol y tampoco volvería a temer a Wanda, eso lo tenía claro. La única razón para hacerlo no tenía ningún sentido allí donde estábamos. Ellas no eran buscadoras y jamás me entregarían a ninguno. Su presencia en las cuevas lo demostraba sobradamente. Así que la miré directamente y la saludé, para hacérselo saber.

- Encantada de conocerte, Sol.

La presión que Jaime ejercía sobre mi mano, se relajó automáticamente cuando ella me dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas. No pude aguantar la curiosidad. Quería constatar la reacción de Kyle, esperaba que se hubiese sorprendido bastante. Pero primero miré a Jaime. Se había vuelto hacía mí, con la cara radiante de satisfacción. Mi corazón aceleró cuando encontré sus cálidos ojos. De mala gana, me obligué a apartar los míos para mirar al otro hombre.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras la sonrisa se me congelaba, pues él ahora sí que me asustaba, y mucho. No sólo no había relajado la postura, si no que me escrutaba con ojos de halcón. Me hacía sentir vulnerable e insignificante. Deseaba desesperadamente salir huyendo, ocultarme de aquella mirada implacable..., peligrosa..., pero no me atrevía ni a respirar. Presentía que cualquier movimiento brusco por mi parte, sería suficiente para desencadenar el ataque.

¿Por qué tanto recelo? ¿Acaso me temía? ¿¡A mí!? ¿Cómo era eso posible?. ¡No!. Temía por Sol, sin duda. A él nunca le preocupó que yo me asustase, si no más bien que la atacase. Ahora me daba cuenta. Era algo ilógico para mí. ¿Acaso Sol no estaba con ellos y yo sola e indefensa?. Sin embargo... que sabía yo sobre el comportamiento humano. Bueno... sabía lo suficiente. El miedo desencadenaba en odio, y el odio en violencia y brutalidad. Además eran seres violentos por naturaleza.

Bajé lentamente los ojos al suelo. A pesar del pánico, me di cuenta de que nunca me había parado a considerar que _eso_ es lo que yo era. Humana. Por eso él esperaba esa reacción por mi parte.

¡No! No era como ellos, no lo sería jamás. Yo nunca le haría daño a nadie. Yo... yo... no era un alma tampoco. No podía seguir engañándome, me comportaba como tal, pero en el fondo no era tan... buena, tan... altruista. En el fondo...

_¿Qué soy?_

_¡Menudo momento para una crisis de identidad!._

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para alejarme de aquellas devastadoras emociones, y dejarlas para más tarde. Si continuaba, pronto sufriría un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla. Ya lo veía venir. Acabaría con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y respirando desesperadamente por la boca. Era lo último que necesitaba. Además, en esos momentos había _algo _más importante que requería de toda mi atención: JAIME.

Sabía que de producirse una confrontación él me defendería, y yo no quería que aquel hombretón de aspecto brutal le hiciese daño. No soportaría verlo lastimado, y menos por mi culpa. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo? ¿Cómo tranquilizarlo y demostrarle que yo no era ninguna amenaza?

Sólo se me ocurrían dos opciones y ambas podían ser el detonante del ataque, pero no podía quedarme eternamente congelada. La primera era impensable, no tenía sentido salir huyendo. Aparte del echo de decepcionarle, lejos de Jaime no había ningún sitio seguro para mí en aquel lugar.

Inspiré profundamente y le miré de reojo, todavía con los ojos bajos y la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

No se daba cuenta de la actitud de Kyle, porqué estaba centrado en la mía. Me sonrió al percatarse de mi furtiva mirada, tratando de darme ánimos, de reconfortarme.

Suspiré y alcé los ojos hasta enfrentar a los del hermano de Ian. Era de suponer que mis palabras y mi atención deberían haber ido dirigidas a Sol. Pero no era ella la que me obligaba a pronunciarlas, ni su reacción la que me interesaba vigilar.

- Es un alivio poder hablar al fin con un alma, sin tener que preocuparse por ser descubierta –susurré a duras penas, pues la boca se me había quedado seca y el estómago amenazaba con volvérseme del revés de un momento a otro.

Técnicamente no había mentido, cosa que se me daba fatal, aunque aquello tampoco era del todo cierto por dos motivos muy evidentes para mí:

El primero. Yo jamás les había temido a mis padres.

_Mis padres. _Recordarlos me atenazó el corazón.

El segundo. Realmente no sólo no estábamos hablando, si no que no planeaba quedarme a hacerlo. Simplemente trataba de alejarme de su amenazador y potencialmente peligroso acompañante, de un modo seguro.

Comencé a avanzar deliberadamente lento, arrastrando conmigo al chico.

- Luego nos vemos tíos. –Dijo Jaime, dejándose llevar.

Me costó un mundo controlar los temblores al pasar junto a Kyle, pero no me quedaba otra. Así que lo hice procurando no perderle de vista.

Parecía sorprendido. Más no cambió de actitud hasta que Sol le golpeó el hombre diciendo que lo dejase ya, que era un tontorrónpor asustarme de esa manera.

Nuestra miradas se encontraron y ella me guiñó un ojo, un gesto de complicidad, mientras se estiraba para susurrarle algo al oído al _tontorrón. _Kyle centro entonces su atención en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Así se hace, chaval! –Exclamó– A eso le llamo yo ir rápido.

Clavé la vista en el suelo que se extendía frente a mí y aminoré el paso, sintiendo como el rubor subía por mi nuca hasta alcanzar mis mejillas.

Jaime me acarició con el dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano, trazando varios círculos. Eso hizo que mi corazón se alterase, pues como la noche anterior, ese dedo quemaba mi piel. Le volví a mirar de reojo, notando que él no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, y vi como ponía los ojos en blanco mirando por encima del hombro, en dirección al hombretón. Después se situó a mi lado y me susurró al oído. La respiración acompañó a mi alocado corazón y la piel se me puso de gallina.

- Eso a estado genial. Sigue así.

Me adelantó y tiró suavemente de mí mientras me esforzaba tratando de controlarme. No quería que él lo notase. Pero me temía que esta vez había sido demasiado evidente.

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante se detuvo para saludar al siguiente grupo.

- Heidi, Lily. ¿Qué tal va eso?.

Las dos mujeres estaban regando el centro de la plaza, cuya mitad empezaba ahora a verdear. La otra mitad presentaba ya un bonito prado de hojas pequeñas y ranuradas.

- Bien. ¿Y a vosotros? – Contestó la que estaba más cerca mientras me echaba una buena ojeada.

Era una chica joven de grandes ojos oscuros, que contrastaban enormemente con su pelo de un rubio casi blanco. Tenía un largo flequillo que amenazaba con cubrírselos.

- ¿Te gustan las zanahorias? –Me preguntó la otra señalando las plantas crecidas–. Pronto estarán listas para la recolección.

Sin duda habían escuchado y observado mi anterior encuentro, y esperaban que también las hablase. No tenían forma de saber que de haber podido escoger no habría abierto la boca. Suspiré angustiada. No tenía nada que decir. En realidad seguía sin querer hablar con nadie, sólo quería ser invisible. Respiré hondo recordándome que acabábamos de empezar. Debía sobreponerme al miedo y la timidez si quería acabar el día dignamente. Además, Jaime me estaba mirando y..., era realmente amable conmigo y..., tan guapo. Ya que no podría gustarle al menos quería caerle bien. Para conseguirlo también debía caerle bien a los demás, porqué eran su gente, su "familia".

Seguramente querría a unos más que a otros. Al no saber que lazos le unían a quien, debería tratar a todo el mundo por igual hasta que lo averiguase. Algún día tendría mis propias preferencias, sin duda, pero hasta entonces estaba decidida a guiarme por las suyas.

Una vez más me esforcé en hablar cortésmente, devolviendo las sonrisas que me dedicaron aquella atlética mujer de piel acaramelada y la menuda chica rubia.

**_N/A: Con este capitulo vuelvo a retomar esta historía, ya que apenas tenía escrito la tercera parte cuando lo paré._**

**_El proximo capítulo creo que lo llamaré: INTEGRADA_**

**_Este quiero dedicarselo a mis incondicionales de Fanfiction Neny Cullen y Abner Vancastle (Gracias por no perderos ni una subida, sea del Fic que sea). _****_A T. por su cumpleaños._**

**_A mis incondicionales del blog "La huesped Kokoro": Melanie, Cramee, Romina, NadiAlejandra, Sharon, Beau Spunt . y a todos los que seguis esta historia y estabaís esperando ansiosos este capítulo._**

**_Gracias de todo corazón. Electrica._**

**_Jazzy W felicidades por tu aniversario de escritora y gracias por Inevitable y muchas otras obras fantasticas. Kokoro a ti te lo dije en "persona" pero te lo repito gracias por todo y feliz aniversario para ti también._**


	8. Integrada 1ª Parte

**Escribir no siempre resulta fácil. Ni siquiera lo será para Steph.**

CAPITULO 8 – INTEGRADA (Primera parte)

Afortunadamente Jaime no me obligó a saludar personalmente a nadie más en aquella gran sala. Se limitó a ir nombrándolos en voz excesivamente alta, asegurándose de captar su atención en caso de que no estuviesen ya pendientes de cada uno de nuestros movimientos, y saludarlos desde lejos con un gesto de la mano. Gesto que yo imitaba diligentemente.

Supuse que esa actitud se debía a que estaba menos relacionado con ellos. Que era gente fuera de su círculo de amistad. De todos modos procuré quedarme con cada cara y asignarle el nombre correcto.

... Violeta... Peage... Andy...

¿Debería llevar la cuenta para saber cuantos faltaban? . Estaba por volver la vista atrás y contarlos antes de entrar en el túnel, cuando una voz me sobresalto; tanto por lo inesperada como por su cercanía.

- ¡Al fin os encuentro!

Giré de golpe y me encontré con el anciano de la otra noche. Estaba plantado con los brazos en jarras apenas a dos pasos de nosotros.

- ¿Qué jovencito, robándome el puesto de anfitrión?. ¡Debería darte una paliza por usurpador!. –Su cara sonriente y el tono amable y cariñoso de su voz, contrastaban claramente con aquella amenaza, así que no me preocupé–. Sabes que me encanta enseñar todo esto a los recién llegados.

Le estudié atentamente. Al igual que su pelo, su barba rematada en punta y sus espesas cejas arqueadas en un gesto burlón, eran completamente blancas y le daban un aspecto entrañable. Sus ojos, de un azul muy pálido, me transmitieron tranquilidad y seguridad cuando se encontraron con los míos.

Sin alterar ni el tono, ni la expresión, continuó dirigiéndose a mí directamente.

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien? –no aguardo a mi respuesta, seguro quizá de no obtenerla–. Espero que todos _estos _se estén portando bien, pero si alguno te molesta dímelo, cielo. – Mientras hablaba hizo un ademán con la mano abarcando toda la gruta.

Instintivamente miré hacía donde estuvieron Kyle y Sol. Fue sólo una fracción de segundo pero... él sorprendentemente lo capto y buscó al destinatario de ese gesto. Sin duda era una persona muy observadora, perspicaz y realmente interesada en que me sintiese a gusto; por lo que , a pesar de que _ellos _ya se habían ido, me apresuré a devolverle la sonrisa y susurrar una respuesta.

- Todos son muy amables, gracias.

No conseguí engañarle. Sus vivaces ojos se clavaron en los de mi acompañante, adquiriendo un tomo más acerado.

- Supongo que si hubiese pasado _algo _me lo habrías contado ya, ¿no?.

Jaime me miró de reojo y suspiró. Yo me removí incomoda.

- ¿Y bien? –Inquirió exigente el anciano.

- No pasó nada tío Jeb. Kyle la incomodó un poco, eso es todo –añadió mostrándole la unión de nuestras manos y guiñándole un ojo. –Ya lo conoces.

El anciano asintió y se echó a reír, visiblemente aliviado de no tener que intervenir.

Perfecto... Jaime no solamente se había dado cuenta, como me temía, si no que encima se lo contaría a todo el que preguntase. ¿Es que no podía simplemente eludir la cuestión?.

El calor intenso volvió a mi rostro, por lo que me giré dispuesta a adentrarme en el oscuro túnel tirando de él mientras me empezaba a enfadar por su falta de discreción y mis estúpidas reacciones ante su persona. Como no conseguí moverle, trate de soltar nuestras manos, ahora realmente molesta. No logré mi propósito, más bien el contrario, pues afianzó con más fuerza su agarré y tiró de mí haciéndome retroceder un paso.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos sin poder contenerme. Él sonrió satisfecho en respuesta a mi actitud, dejándome un poco perpleja. Sin importarle la presencia del anciano, ni que fuese una falta de educación, se inclinó y me susurró al oído.

- Me encanta verte enfadada. Al fin una reacción totalmente humana y justificada.

Y para un desconcierto aún mayor, me beso la mejilla al tiempo que Jeb, naturalmente molesto por el secretismo, carraspeaba haciéndose notar.

Me quedé petrificada. Sí, esa es la forma más acertada de expresarlo. Fue un beso rápido e inocente, sin embargo el roce de sus suaves labios y el cosquilleo de su aliento resultaron devastadores para mis sentidos. Mi corazón galopaba como un caballo salvaje, mis mejillas ardían por el redoblado flujo repentino de sangre que la vergüenza había hecho subir a ellas, mi piel estaba erizada... Todas reacciones involuntarias, actos reflejos... pero yo, el ser pensante y racional, quedé más que ausente. Estaba totalmente fuera de combate.

El tono hosco de la voz del "_dueño del lugar_" fue lo que me trajo de vuelta, rompiendo la burbuja que me había aislado del mundo.

- ¡Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día!. –Afirmó adelantándonos para sumergirse en la negrura del túnel.

Jeb resultó ser un entusiasta guía. Fue desentrañándome todos los misterios del lugar sin que tuviese que volver a preguntar nada. Jaime se limitaba a seguir sosteniendo mi mano, y a sonreírme cada vez que descubría mis miradas furtivas. Después de su gesto de cariño, no pude seguir molesta con él. Al fin y al cabo no le quedaba alternativa. Su tío, supuse que sería un parentesco real, era la máxima autoridad, por lo tanto estaba obligado a informarle de cualquier altercado que se hubiese producido.

Me mostraron un campo donde el maíz podría fácilmente ocultar a una persona, y otro donde varias personas labraban el duro y polvoriento suelo, bajo un calor sofocante. En realidad toda la cueva resultaba demasiado calurosa. Lo cual me llevó a suponer que estaríamos al mediodía. Que realmente había dormido demasiado.

Finalmente llegamos a una enorme estancia, a juzgar por el reverberarte eco que produjeron nuestras pisadas, donde se oía correr un manantial sulfuro. Lo maldije al instante. El agua corriente siempre me inducía la acuciante necesidad de ir al baño, pero traté de ignorarla a toda costa concentrándome más que nunca en cada palabra del anciano.

Jeb la denominó «los recreativos». Al parecer, disponían de bastantes lámparas como para iluminarla lo suficiente cuando decidían darle tal uso. Tenía el techo bastante bajo en comparación con todo lo que me habían mostrado y estaba muy honda, pues el lardo camino había sido descendente y bastante inclinado. Dudé sobre si sería correcto preguntar a que jugaban allí. Una vez más el simpático anciano resolvió la cuestión al preguntarme si sabía jugar al fútbol.

Lo que no dudé por más tiempo, no podía permitírmelo, fue en manifestar o no la incomodidad que la cantarina tonada del agua corriente desató en mí. Era consciente de que no aguantaría hasta los _baños_ mencionados por Jaime hacía ya tanto tiempo, por muy cerca que estuviesen.

- Tío... –Titubee, no sabía como referirme a él– Jeb... –Comencé de nuevo mientras tiraba tímidamente de su manga. – Señor... – Me corregí acobardada y recordando mis lecciones de educación.

- ¿Si, cariño? –.Respondió dejando entrever en su voz cuanto le agradaba que me dirigiese a él. – Nada de señor. Mi nombre es Jeb. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué tal si me dices tío Jeb?. Me encantaría adoptar una sobrina tan encantadora como tú.

«_Y por que no._»–pensé. Era lo suficientemente amable y cariñoso conmigo como para serlo.

La ancha sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se intensifico tras escuchar mi petición precedida por el tratamiento familiar que me pedía. Me entregó una pequeña linterna, me dio las correspondientes instrucciones y salieron de la gruta proporcionándome la intimidad necesaria. Realmente era estupendo y muy conveniente que aquel riachuelo no fuese potable.

En aquella impenetrable negrura, la linterna apenas conseguía dejarme ver donde ponía los pies. Avancé con cautela guiándome por el murmullo cantarín de las aguas hasta casi acabar metiendo un pie en ellas. Nunca me gustó demasiado la oscuridad. Me sentí enormemente aliviada cuando me reuní con ellos y emprendimos el camino de vuelta hacía la gran plaza, con _"su" _mano apretando la mía.

Cuando al fin la alcanzamos, no me sorprendió encontrarla vacía. Debían estar comiendo. Eso me llevó a plantearme que estaba impidiéndole hacerlo a tío Jeb.

Jaime me condujo hasta la boca de un corredor, pero luego cambió de opinión, o tal vez recordó que él ya no era el guía, así que se detuvo en seco. Yo avancé un paso más por pura inercia, antes de que su mano me retuviera.

Entonces escuché el murmullo de una conversación animada procedente de aquel túnel. Quienes fuesen avanzaban con rapidez.

- Bueno tío Jeb. ¿Y ahora, a dónde? –preguntó Jaime al mismo tiempo que Jared salía a la luz, justo frente a mí. Traía a Melanie literalmente pegada a su costado, debido al apretado abrazo con el que la sujetaba por la cintura.

Sin apartar los ojos de ellos, me refugié detrás de Jaime.

- Buenos días, pequeña –.Me saludó en un susurro. Sus ojos castaños eran cálidos y mostraban una leve sonrisa– Supongo que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que te caiga bien. Puede que nunca llegue a pasar y... lo entenderé. –Suspiró resignado.– Pero aunque me odies eternamente, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte traído. Que de haber sabido de tu existencia, habría ido a buscarte mucho antes. Este es tu lugar. Protegida y rodeada por los de tu especie. –Parecía totalmente sincero.– Aquí terminarás de crecer completamente segura, te lo prometo.

Melanie, le besó tiernamente la mejilla mientras yo asimilaba sus palabras.

Viendo las cosas desde su perspectiva, debería estarle agradecida. Más que eso, debería adorarle. Siendo justa, probablemente había alargado mi vida... pero..., también me había arrancado de mi hogar... Por eso una parte de mí, siempre estaría algo resentida con él. A pesar de todo, no le odiaba. No estaba segura de si alguna vez lo había hecho. Era de suponer, aunque no fuese mas que por mera lógica, que así fue. No obstante, el miedo que me inspiró desde el primer momento, era demasiado grande como para darse cuenta de cualquier otro sentimiento o estado de ánimo.

- Jared no te hará daño cariño. –Comentó el anciano, acariciando mi coronilla.

No sentí necesidad de apartarme de ese contacto, muy al contrario agradecí ese gesto cariñoso. Sorprendentemente ya sentía cierto afecto por él. Supuse que en el fondo era normal, al fin y al cabo me trató en todo momento como un miembro más de su familia.

- No debes temerles. –Agregó.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Las miradas y expresiones de Jared y Mel, se habían vuelto tristes al observarlo. Por encima de sus hombros, las caras de Ian y Wanda, que acababan de hacer su aparición, también mantenían ese mismo gesto.

Pero mis temblores no se debían al miedo. Jared, con sus palabras amables, había logrado lo que Kyle, con su muda amenaza, no pudo.

Me sentía confusa, culpable y victima, agradecida y furiosa, feliz y triste, acobardada y segura... Demasiadas emociones juntas, y por si fuera poco opuestas.

- ¿Wanda? –susurré, clavando mi mirada suplicante en la suya y dando un vacilante paso hacía delante.

Jaime soltó mi mano en cuanto ella hizo lo mismo con la de Ian y rodeo a Melanie. Ambos había entendido el mensaje, mi silenciosa demanda de apoyo.

Sin darme cuenta, como si no fuese yo quien desplazase mi cuerpo, me lancé a sus brazos. Sabía que de algún modo me comprendía. Qué sólo su contacto me reconfortaría. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y enterré el rostro en su cuello mientras me acogía amorosamente. Y así, entre sollozos, logré expresar todas las emociones contradictorias que me estaban destrozando, todos mis miedos... A pesar de que los demás habían formado un apretado círculo a nuestro alrededor, estaba segura de que solamente ella lo escucharía todo.

- Shh. Tranquila. Lo sé, lo sé –canturreó en cuanto las palabras fueron ahogadas por el llanto, volviéndose totalmente incomprensibles.

Sus pequeñas manos me palmeaban la espalda con ternura mientras su camiseta se iba empapando. Ella era más baja que yo, lo que me obligaba a permanecer un poco encorvada. No era una postura muy cómoda, y los músculos de la espalda pronto protestarían con dolorosas punzadas, pero aún así deseaba no deshacer jamás aquel abrazo. Ahora que comenzaba a serenarme, me avergonzaba mi comportamiento un tanto infantil. No quería encarar la mirada de nadie, y menos la de Jaime. Sin embargo me forcé a hacerlo. Todavía me quedaban gente y lugares por ver. Cuanto antes volviésemos a esa tarea, antes terminaríamos. Después, con un poco de suerte, tal vez me permitiesen esconderme en algún lugar.

**N/A: Dedicado a mis adorados Abner y Neny ¡Feliz cumple amiga! ¡Te quiero hermanito!**

**Gracias a todas las que supisteis no meterme presión y confiasteis en mí.**

**Electrica.**


	9. Integrada 2ª Parte

CAPITULO 9 - INTEGRADA (Segunda parte)

Wanda permaneció con nosotros el resto de la visita alegando que ya comería más tarde, cuando lo hiciésemos nosotros. Ian le dio un tierno beso y murmuró sonriendo algo así como "siempre pendiente de los demás" antes de unirse a Mel y Jared, que ya habían reemprendido la marcha.

Me mostraron el ala de los dormitorios, los almacenes, y finalmente el baño y la letrina con la impresionante sala que los precedía, _la sala de los ríos._

Jeb estaba en lo cierto. Era el lugar más bonito y espectacular de todos... pero sin duda también el más peligroso. Mientras avanzaba cogida de la mano de Wanda por aquella sala, no podía evitar pensar que pasaría si el suelo cediese y se abriese un nuevo agujero bajo nuestros pies. Por los ya existentes se apreciaba el fuerte caudal achicharrante de un oscuro río, causante del calor sofocante y el vapor que inundaba toda la estancia. El otro regato, el que continuaba hasta adentrarse en las cavernas posteriores, era menos caudaloso y sus someras aguas plateadas parecían encauzadas casi como apropósito por un canal de piedra. Entre ambas corrientes, tres columnas rocosas parecían soportar un techo un poco más bajo que el de la gran sala, un techo en el que también habían colocado espejos para aumentar la luminosidad.

Miré hacía atrás una vez que llegamos a un pedazo de suelo que me pareció lo bastante seguro. Tal como pensaba, ninguno de los dos hombres se había adentrado más allá del amplio arco de entrada. Enseguida Wanda reclamó mi atención para que la siguiese a la caverna posterior. Allí estaba tan oscuro que para poder apreciar su contenido y aprender donde estaba la _famosa piscina, _tuve necesidad de recurrir a la linterna que previamente me había vuelto a prestar el tío Jeb. Me acuclillé junto a la superficie negra del tuvo excavado en el suelo rocoso e introduje la mano. El agua estaba a una temperatura realmente agradable. Wanda esperó pacientemente mientras yo disfrutaba refrescándome la cara y los brazos. Finalmente mojé mi nuca, antes de asomar la cabeza y pasear el haz de luz por la estrecha grieta que daba acceso a la letrina.

- Recuerda que una vez que el regato se mete bajo tierra en este punto no vuelve a salir.–Susurró a mis espaldas– No te preocupes –agregó para disipar mi temor.– Enseguida serás capaz de moverte por todas partes sin necesidad de luz, ya lo veras. Es más sencillo de lo que ahora te parece, te lo aseguro.

Correspondí a su franca sonrisa y asentí con confianza. Si ella había podido valerse por si sola por aquel kilométrico laberinto rodeada de gente hostil, no era tan ingenua como para creer que solamente Kyle fue desagradable con ella en un principio, con más razón podría hacerlo yo que contaba con el apoyo constante de mi nueva _familia._

A nuestra vuelta planteé a Jeb dos cuestiones que me intrigaban poderosamente, pues eran cuestiones importantes. Sus brillantes ojos delataban cuanto estaba disfrutando de mis reacciones ante la magnificencia de _este rinconcito de su casa _mientras me escuchaba.

- Sí, tienes razón pequeña. Creo que el volcán que formó todo esto aún esta algo _activo, _de ahí el río hirviente, pero... dudó que eso sea un problema para nosotros en mucho mucho tiempo. Así que deja que tu cabecita se ocupe de cosas más útiles. –Su sonrisa se borró y buscó de reojo a Wanda antes de contestar a la otra pregunta.– En cuanto al suelo... Bueno... ya pasó una vez, así que procura no acercarte a los agujeros y todo ira bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Tragué en seco y asentí. Wanda rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y me susurró al oído.

- No pasó nada. Ian llegó a tiempo de ayudarme a rescatar a su hermano.

- ¿Kyle? –Balbuceé– ¿Kyle estuvo a punto de morir aquí?.

- Kyle trató de matar a Wanda y casi le cuesta la vida a él. –Explicó enfadado el tío Jeb.

- Pero de eso hace muchos años –alegó en tono conciliador y a toda prisa un preocupado Jaime–. Ahora todo esta bien entre ellos. ¿A que sí, Wanda?. Kyle no era mala persona, solamente estaba... equivocado.

«_A no... no es mala persona, _–pensé sarcásticamente para mí misma recordando su expresión fiera y sus ojos despiadados– _simplemente trata de matar a las almas_»

¿A _eso_ se refería cuando dijo que Kyle había sido muy "injusto" con Wanda?¿Y si, en cuanto encontrase su oportunidad, decidía volver a ser "injusto" conmigo? Sin embargo, Sol era un alma... y yo... NO. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de estos pensamientos sin sentido, y es que realmente no tenía sentido tenerle pánico... no cuando _todos _los demás parecían tan ansiosos de que me integrase. ¿Acaso no había dicho Jared que aquí crecería a salvo, protegida por los de mi especie? De todos modos, procuraría mantenerme alejada de Sol cuando él la acompañase. Más aún, guardaría las distancias con él en todo momento.

Agradecí enormemente alejarnos de la nube de vapor que hacía que la ropa y el pelo se me pegasen. El trayecto de regreso a la gran cueva se me hizo extremadamente corto pese a que resultaba más trabajoso hacerlo a la inversa debido a la tremenda inclinación y los grandes escalones, pero es que tío Jeb anunció que la siguiente visita seria la cocina, mascullando a continuación que ya era hora de que comenzase a comer como los demás. Los demás... ¿¡Eso significaba que habría alguien más aparte de _ellos_!?¿Qué tenía de malo permitirme algo de intimidad? Preferiría esconderme con Jaime o Wanda en cualquier parte y tomar cualquier cosa, antes que una magnifica comida rodeada por _todos. _Estaba segura de que mi estómago no admitiría nada si me obligaban a pasar por eso, de echo ya comenzaba a sufrir extrañas torsiones. No obstante me guarde de manifestar cualquier objeción.

El pasillo que conducía a las cocinas era el más luminoso con diferencia, estaba plagado de grietas claramente hechas a propósito pues la distancia entre ellas era demasiado regular para ser casuales. También era el más seco, asfixiante y ventilado. Seguramente en pleno mediodía, más que sudar estaríamos asándonos, ya que ahora mismo el calor era bastante intenso a pesar de que, a juzgar por la tenue iluminación un tanto anaranjada, debía estar comenzando a caer la noche. Nunca habría imaginado que fuese tan tarde, sin duda había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo sumergida en el "_Tour turístico_ de tío Jeb". Eso me recordó de nuevo que, por mi culpa, ni él ni Wanda habían almorzado todavía. Incluso puede que Jaime, a pesar del desayuno tardío, también estuviese hambriento.

- Estamos muy cerca de la superficie como habrás notado por el calor seco –Comentó el anciano, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome olvidar momentáneamente los remordimientos. – No podemos cocinar a la luz del sol por el humo... ya sabes. Así que básicamente convertimos esta parte de las cuevas en el comedor a partir de la caída del sol.

- También aprovechamos la oscuridad para cocer nuestro propio pan. –agregó Wanda.

- Antes también nos reuníamos aquí después de cenar para escuchar las maravillosas historias de Sol y Wanda –susurró Jaime.

- Algo que hecho mucho de menos.– Murmuro Jeb con un brillo nostálgico en la mirada.– Me encantan esas historias pero ya nos las sabemos de memoria. Quizá algún día tu puedas aportarnos alguna nueva. –Sugirió esperanzado provocando que mi pulso acelerase y mi respiración se dificultase. Acceder a esa petición significaría traicionar a mis padres, algo que por descontado no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Por muy bien que me acogiesen... con Sol y Wanda o sin ellas... los humanos eran peligrosos para ellos. Jamás les revelaría mi secreto familiar y mucho menos su paradero.

Mis padres, pensar en ellos me entristeció. Pasase lo que pasase nunca volvería a verles. Sin embargo me obligué a recomponerme rápidamente, no podía permitirme ahora otro bajón, no con lo que se me avecinaba a juzgar por el zumbido que comencé a percibir allí adelante y el brusco cambio en la expresión del anciano. Conforme nos fuimos acercando el murmullo sordo fue desgranándose hasta apreciar con claridad distintas voces, lo cual me indico que serian relativamente pocas las personas a las que tendría que enfrentarme.

- ¡Maldito atajo de cotillas! –Protestó malhumorado Jeb en cuanto doblamos un recodo.– Les dije que no quería a nadie en la cocina a estas horas.

En cuanto comprendí que no era otro túnel si no que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino apreté instintivamente la mano de Jaime, quien me devolvió el gesto, y traté de ocultarme tras Jeb, pero Wanda rodeó mi cintura obligándome a permanecer donde estaba. La cocina era un corredor ahusado de techo alto, más alto que ancho. Había grandes agujeros abiertos en el techo, por los que sin duda en algún momento del día entrarían los rayos directos del sol, lo cual si bien aumentaba el calor considerablemente también permitía una buena ventilación. A ambos lados había dos grandes pilas de piedra, claramente puestas con toda intención y cogidas con argamasa o tal vez cemento. Estos bloques sostenían otras piedras rojizas, alargadas y casi planas, formando una especie de mostradores y dejando un estrecho pasillo en medio de la estancia. Un grupo de nueve personas, del que para mi sorpresa destacaban una niña pequeña y un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, hablaba animadamente sentado ante uno de esos mostradores de piedra. Sus asientos, nada cómodos supuse, también eran rocas.

- No seas tan gruñón Jebediah. Solamente he dejado quedarse a los que aún no la conocen. Eso es todo. –Respondió en tono desafiante una mujer mayor que permanecía aparte al final del otro mostrador, junto a lo que después supe que era el tosco horno; un simple hueco con otro debajo donde prender el fuego. –Por cierto, te has retrasado. Creí que tendría que dejar que se os enfriase antes de correr el riesgo de carbonizarla– añadió un tanto seca, agachándose para sacar un fuente de metal con un gran pedazo de lo que a pesar de la distancia me pareció carne asada. Tenía una larga trenza canosa y una afable sonrisa que contrastaba con el tono de su voz. –Encárgate tú de serviros, ¿quieres? –Dijo después de depositarla sobre la superficie de roca y avanzar en nuestra dirección.

- Gracias Trudy. –Murmuró Jeb un tanto sarcástico rodeándola para hacer lo que esta le había indicado.– Aunque fue un poco imprudente encender tan pronto el fuego. –Regañó sin volverse ni detenerse.

- No, si consigues que el humo sea mínimo. –Replicó la anciana usando su mismo tono.

Wanda se ofreció a ayudarle y le siguió sin esperar respuesta alguna ni prestar atención a mi tímido intento de retenerla, intercambiando un afectuoso saludo con la mujer al pasar por su lado.

- ¿Va todo bien, chaval? –Preguntó ella con manifiesta dulzura, tanto en la voz como en la mirada, que apenas apartó de mi rostro, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de nosotros.

- Mejor que bien, Trudy –Respondió el interpelado intercambiando con ella una amplia sonrisa y un guiño cómplice.

Como si me conociese desde mi nacimiento y fuese lo más natural del mundo, aquella anciana acortó la distancia que nos separaba para acariciarme la mejilla y depositar un tierno beso en mi coronilla. Yo le permití hacerlo no sé muy bien porqué... tal vez necesitaba ese contacto... o tal vez fuese tranquilizada por los gestos de afecto que les dedicó a Jaime y Wanda... en cualquier caso, desde ese día y para siempre Trudy y sus eternos acompañantes Heath y Geoffrey fueron muy especiales para mí.

No fui consciente del ominoso silencio reinante hasta que, tomando mi mano libre con firmeza y murmurando que por su culpa acabaría enfriándosenos la cena, Trudy nos arrastró cocina adentro a los dos. Ni por todo el oro del mundo habría soltado en ese momento a mi protector original. Mientras llegábamos donde Jeb y Wanda habían dispuesto la comida, atisbe de reojo a todas y cada una de aquellas figuras que nos observaban, mejor dicho _me _observaban, mudas e inmóviles. La mayoría mostraban amables sonrisas, solamente destacaban tres por mantener una actitud seria, casi agria diría yo.

- No les prestes atención. –Aconsejó Jaime susurrándome al oído para que nadie más pudiese escucharle cuando le llamé discretamente la atención al respecto– Nunca están contentas con nada de lo que sucede por aquí. –Aclaró antes de dar paso a las _presentaciones_– La chica del pelo rojizo es mi prima Sharon, es la novia de Doc y siempre esta enfadada; la mujer mayor es su madre, tía Maggie y la otra "alegría de la huerta" se llama Lacey. Es una persona verdaderamente quejica y molesta, ya lo comprobaras por ti misma.

En ese momento el chico se levantó y salió a nuestro encuentro rodeando el mostrador. La niña pequeña le habría seguido de no ser porque la mujer de ojos soñolientos que estaba entre ambos, su madre supuse, la atrapo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

- Isaiah este no es buen momento. –Refunfuñó Trudy– Te recuerdo que esta jovencita aún no comió, así que compórtate como todo un caballero y lárgate.

- No es justo que Jaime ande todo el tiempo con ella y a mí no me dejéis ni verla de cerca. –Protestó dándole una patada al polvo, pero volviéndose por donde había venido.

- Isaiah y la niña son hermanos. Ella se llama Libertad y nació aquí al poco de instalarnos. Doc atendió en el parto a su madre, Lucina. –Murmuró tío Jeb.– Sharon, la chica del pelo encendido, se encarga de darles clase. En cuanto te sientas un poco más cómoda te incompararás a ellas. –Anunció.

Guardé un prudente silencio, aunque dudaba seriamente que necesitase de sus lecciones. Mi madre recordaba perfectamente todas las asignaturas que su "cuerpo anfitrión" había impartido, resultando ser una excelente profesora.

- Las otras dos con cara de pocos amigos son Maggie y Lacey. –Prosiguió– No creas que tienen algo en contra tuya pequeña, su mal humor va destinado a mí. –Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.– Consideran que no esta bien que permita que te quedes a solas con Jaime en el hospital.

- El calvete de mejillas rojas es mi marido, Geoffrey. A continuación tienes a su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Heath, y a nuestra otra doctora, Candy. –Intervino Trudy hablando atropelladamente y en tono exasperado – Y con eso ya conoces a todo el mundo, así que a comer de una vez. –Ordenó.

Suspiré mortificada al sentarme ante el panecillo y la porción de carne roja que me habían asignado. A pesar de darles la espalda, o tal vez precisamente por eso mismo, estaba convencida de que jamás conseguiría tragar ni un minúsculo trocito con todos aquellos ojos pendientes de mí.

**N/S: Dedicado a mis compis de "la bandita" y a toda mi "gran familia" en Internet.**

**No puedo prometer que volveré a retomar la publicación regular pero... creo que puedo asegurar que la semana próxima subiré el cap. 10.**

**Electrica.**


	10. Confidencias

CAPITULO 10 – CONFIDENCIAS

- ¿Tienes sueño? –Me preguntó de una forma que evidenciaba que esperaba que no fuese así?.

- No. La verdad es que no. –Respondí con total sinceridad. Aunque estaba segura de que, a pesar de haber estado agotada y con los ojos cerrándoseme, le habría respondido igual solamente movida por la curiosidad.

Sus ojos se veían animados cuando se sentó enfrente de mí, después de arrastrar su catre hasta casi unirlo al mío como la noche anterior.

- ¡Estupendo! Así podremos charlar y conocernos mejor.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa. Quería hablar con él pero no podía revelarle mi "secreto".

- Yo nací en Alburquerque, Nuevo Méjico. ¿Y tú? –Comenzó como si no hubiese visto mi gesto, como si le estuviese sonriendo.

Respiré aliviada momentáneamente. Eso era fácil de contestar. No era nada que tuviese que ocultar. Además, si quería saber de él, y realmente me moría por saber todo lo que pudiese..., algo tendría que ofrecerle a cambio, ¿no?.

- Nací en Seattle, Washington.

- ¡ Guau! –Exclamó– Vosotros también os movisteis bastante.

- Me moví. –Corregí rápidamente.– Hace mucho que estoy sola.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero sonriéndome amistosamente.

- Sabes que sé que estas mintiendo, ¿verdad? –Afirmó con dulzura– Se te da tan mal como a Sol o Wanda.

No me tensé, pero el remordimiento empezó a hacerme nudos en el estómago y fui incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

- No importa, Elen. Ya me lo contarás cuando realmente te sientas segura... Aunque creo saber lo que pasó contigo.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla, e inconscientemente cerré los ojos y apoyé la cara en ella. No la apartó como temí que hiciese en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Yo tenía siete años cuando mi mundo se volvió patas arriba. Un día mi madre fue a visitar a mis abuelos y ya no regresó. –Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con los suyos ausentes y llenos de dolor, mientras con suma lentitud retiraba y dejaba caer la mano que había coloreado mis mejillas y caldeado mi alma.– Llamaba a diario insistiendo a papá para que nos reuniésemos con ella. Él por aquel entonces tenía mucho trabajo, y siempre terminaba recordándole a mamá que ese era el motivo por el que había ido sola. Que le era totalmente imposible ir y que Mel, que por aquel entonces tenía trece años, era demasiado pequeña para hacer ese viaje sola, aún cuando no tuviese que hacerse cargo de mí.

» Una noche me despertó un fuerte golpe. Abajo se escuchaban muchas voces y sentí curiosidad. Sin hacer ruido salí al pasillo y me acurruqué a media escalera. Desde allí se podía ver parte del salón. –Sonrió como si en medio de ese recuerdo se colase otro más agradable. Sus siguientes palabras me lo confirmaron.– No fueron pocas las noches que nos quedamos allí, viendo en secreto la televisión cuando se suponía que debíamos irnos a dormir.

Su sonrisa se fue difuminando lentamente y guardó un silencio que se me antojo eterno, más no lo rompí. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo doloroso que debía resultarle evocar su pasado y a los seres queridos que jamás recuperaría. En vez de eso agradecí que su hermana finalmente no formase parte de ellos, pues recordaba claramente que la noche anterior había mencionado que Jared le trajo aquí después de perderla. Deseaba conocer esa historia, pero nunca se la preguntaría a nadie. No tenía derecho a preguntar nada mientras no estuviese dispuesta a contestar a cambio, y desde luego eran muchas las preguntas a las que no lo haría para poder proteger a los _míos._

- Había tres hombres rodeando a mi padre, que miraba a alguien que yo no podía ver desde donde estaba. Parecía asustado. De pronto comenzó a gritar que tío Jeb tenía razón, hasta que el tipo que estaba más cerca le hizo callar. Bueno..., en realidad gritaba: "¡Jebediah estaba en lo cierto, tú no eres Linda!".

» Fue entonces cuando escuché a mamá tratando de tranquilizarlo. Y si en ese preciso momento Mel no me hubiese atrapado y tapado la boca..., habría corrido escaleras abajo gritando ¡Mami! con los brazos extendidos.

Me estremecí horrorizada de sólo imaginar que le habría sucedido si su hermana no le hubiese detenido. Ahora él no existiría. Su cuerpo sería una carcasa donde habitaría un ser totalmente diferente.

- Ella me saco por una ventana mientras se producía un estruendo como de lucha y papá volvía a gritar entrecortadamente: ¡Jeb tenía razón, tú no eres mi mujer! ¡Alejaos de mis hijos! ¡No toquéis a mis hijos!. Supongo que le golpearon o tal vez lo drogaron para dejarle inconsciente ya que enseguida quedó todo en calma y no volvimos a oírle más.

» Una vez en el tejado me hizo prometer que me estaría callado antes de soltarme. Me explicó que aquella mujer no era mamá y que papá ya no lo sería tampoco cuando volviésemos a verlo. Que debíamos huir. No entendía nada. Tarde bastantes días en hacerlo. De todos modos, obedecí lloriqueando sus instrucciones para bajar por él árbol que había al costado de la casa. No fue nada fácil, era demasiado pequeño y estaba muy pero que muy asustado. En realidad fue un milagro que no nos partiésemos la cabeza alguno de los dos.

» Cuando a los dos días, el hambre y el frío nos obligaron a regresar a casa, nos encontramos con que no habían dejado nada que nos pudiese ser útil. Tampoco podíamos quedarnos de todos modos. El que ya no era mi padre comenzó a venir acompañado de un par de extraños. Para Mel no fue sencillo manejarme en las tres ocasiones que esto acorrió antes de que abandonásemos definitivamente nuestro hogar. Yo estaba resentido con ella porque la creía una mentirosa. En mi terca y tierna mente infantil no entraban sus explicaciones y por lo tanto no atendía a razones. Tan sólo sabía que quería que todo volviese a ser como antes..., que papá nos buscaba desesperado y ella no me dejaba contestarle ni acudir a sus llamadas... No fue hasta la última vez, cuando estuvieron apunto de encontrarnos y pude ver de cerca sus extraños ojos brillantes, que la creí.

» Después de aquello pasamos más hambre, sed, frío, calor y sobre todo miedo del que jamás imaginé que nadie pudiese soportar. Siempre de un lado para otro. Siempre escondidos. En ocasiones acabábamos metidos en las malolientes cloacas, con el agua putrefacta hasta las rodillas y rodeados de ratas mientras conteníamos el aliento pues cerca, demasiado cerca, alertados por algún buen ciudadano, los buscadores rastreaban con sus potentes linternas a los "peligrosos" humanos que acababan de robar alguna sobra de un contenedor de basura.

» He perdido la cuenta de los diferentes lugares en los que nos hemos visto obligados a ocultarnos, de las ciudades y estados que recorrimos... Hasta que un día, a los dos años aproximadamente, Mel se fue a buscar comida y... regresó con Jared. Él volvió a cambiarlo todo. Cuidó de nosotros, disipó los miedos y nos proporcionó un techo seguro al que regresar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Él se dedica a recoger "gente"? –La pregunta escapó de entre mis labios nada más formarse en mi mente. Ya no tenía remedio, pero de todas formas los apreté formando una delgada línea.

Sus ojos volvieron al presente, a enfocarse en mí mientras se le formaba una sonrisa. Únicamente por eso merecía la pena haberle interrumpido, aunque me costase quedarme sin saber el resto de la historia.

- No. Encontramos con él fue una verdadera suerte, un milagro más bien. Ambos entraron a "_recolecta" _alimento en la misma casa y, en un principio, se tomaron el uno al otro por un buscador. –Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco– No fue hasta años más tarde que me di cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido ese encuentro para mi hermana..., cuando tía Maggie casi mata a Jared... –Se encogió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el pecho y sacudió la cabeza con firmeza para alejar aquellos malos recuerdos.

- Lo siento, Jaime. –Susurré angustiada por su sufrimiento.– Siento haberte hecho revivirlo. –Me apresuré a añadir ante su mirada extrañada, maldiciéndome mentalmente por eso.

- No. Tú no tienes la culpa. –Contestó tomando la mano que yo mantenía indecisa en el aire a medio camino de su rostro.– Yo he querido contarte mi historia, y estos recuerdos forman parte de ella. También planeaba contarte _esto... _pero lo haré más adelante, ¿vale?. –Agregó dándole la vuelta para besar la palma.– Así que no te preocupes.

A pesar de la tensión del momento, mi corazón trató de batir un nuevo record de velocidad mientras mis mejillas se incendiaban.

Afortunadamente él no se dio cuenta, ya que su mirada permaneció fija en mi mano, cobijada entre las suyas como si fuese un pajarito al que estuviese cuidando y dando calor.

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer te hablé de cuando perdí a Mel? –Asentí con la cabeza temerosa de que no me saliese la voz y de volver a ver al dolor reflejarse en su rostro– Eso fue de lo que me acordé. –Sentenció– Cuando Jared me explicó que Mel jamás regresaría..., bueno... al menos "nuestra" Mel..., fue realmente desolador. Ambos sabíamos que su cuerpo sí que lo haría, así que no regresamos "a casa" tal y como ella nos pedía en su nota de despedida.

» Creí que después de tanto tiempo ya no dolería, que se habría mitigado como pasó con todos los demás recuerdos pero..., supongo que me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo. Es curioso porqué, en cierto modo, también forma parte de lo mejor que me ha pasado desde la invasión, junto con encontrar a Jared, este sitio y a todos los que vivían en el y... –Se removió inquieto, tragando audiblemente antes de concluir la frase– por supuesto, ahora a ti.

Aparte del reencuentro en si..., y no parecía que se refiriese a eso..., ¿cómo podía considerar esa experiencia tan traumática uno de los mejores sucesos de su vida tras la invasión?. No lo entendía, aunque mi intuición me decía que simplemente necesitaba pensar con calma en todo aquello para lograrlo por mí misma, la única opción viable pues por nada del mundo le obligaría a reabrir sus heridas para aclarar mis dudas, rompiendo de paso mi regla de "no preguntas". Sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba demasiado confusa y tampoco contaba con el tiempo necesario para darle vueltas al acertijo que planteaban sus últimas palabras, cuya solución casi presentía. Con las mejillas de nuevo arreboladas por el cumplido, un millar de hormigas correteando por mis venas y la palma de la mano, que seguía entre las suyas, ardiendo a consecuencia del sutil roce de la punta de sus dedos recorriéndola en una distraída caricia, tuve que esforzarme al máximo para seguir el hilo de la conversación cuando retomó el relato justo en el punto donde aquellos _malditos _recuerdos le habían _atacado, _desviándolo de su camino.

- Yo tenía nueve años y mucha hambre... pero sobre todo miedo. Más que eso... sentía pánico. No por mí, si no a que mi hermana no regresase. Mel se había marchado al amanecer, dejándome en la pequeña cueva que nos servía de refugio por aquel entonces. Por más que le rogué y lloriqueé no consintió en llevarme con ella. Prometió que regresaría después de hacerme repetir sus instrucciones: Si no regresaba antes del anochecer del día siguiente, debía dejar de esperarla e irme. Hasta entonces permanecería en "mi escondite", y por nada del mundo daría a conocer mi paradero caso que apareciese alguien por allí.

Alzó los ojos buscando mi mirada, como si necesitase cerciorarse de que tenía mi atención, y después la desvió hacia algún punto a mi espalda mientras liberaba mi mano.

- En la pared del fondo de aquella cueva, había una grieta por la que se accedía a otra pequeña sala lo suficientemente profunda como para que nadie pudiese alcanzarme desde el exterior. La abertura era tan angosta que incluso a mí me resultaba difícil atravesarla. Un lugar inexpugnable pero al mismo tiempo una prisión, si sabían que estabas allí oculto.

Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la nada cuando su mente se sumergió de nuevo en la profundidad del mar de los recuerdos.

- En algún momento me quedé adormilado, pues cuando Mel me llamó ya estaba todo oscuro. Mi mente, acostumbrada a la perpetua alerta se despejo de sopetón, no era normal que estuviese tan "pronto" de regreso.

» Volvió a llamarme pero yo, obedeciendo al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que me había dado para _esta _situación, no le contesté. Ni siquiera respiraba. Tan sólo esforzaba al máximo los oídos rogando por no registrar más movimientos que los suyos... porqué fuese una falsa alarma.

» Angustiado escuché la graba rechinar cuando se acercó a mi escondite, el roce de la tela cuando se acuclilló y seguidamente un clic metálico. Un sonido que jamás había oído antes, un sonido totalmente fuera de lugar si las cosas hubiesen salido bien.

» El corazón me dolió como si ese clic lo acabase de atravesar, los pulsos martilleaban en mi sien amenazando con hacerla estallar, y las lágrimas silenciosas, pues había aprendido muy bien a no hacer ruido ni cuando lloraba, comenzaron a abrirse paso logrando que mis ojos escocieran cual si fueran ácido...

» ... Y entonces pude contemplar su rostro. Sus ojos seguían siendo normales..., no tenían ningún resplandor extraño. Suspiré aliviado y gritando su nombre comencé a forcejear para atravesar la abertura. Fue más complicado que entrar, siempre lo era, pero en esta ocasión además estaba demasiado excitado como para atinar con la posición exacta en la que debía colocar el cuerpo. Casi acabo atorado. Y ... entonces fue cuando le vi. En la entrada había una enorme silueta.

»¡Mel huye, te siguieron!. Grité desesperado, a pesar de saber que era inútil. Aquella era la única salida y el buscador la interceptaba por completo.

» Mi amor por ella era tan fuerte, que sin pensarlo me lancé contra el intruso con la intención de proporciónale la posibilidad de escapar mientras estuviese ocupado conmigo. –Se rió de sí mismo, de su candidez a los nueve años.– Como si inmovilizarme hubiese representado un gran problema para un tipo tan grande y ella pudiese tan siquiera plantearse abandonarme a mi suerte.

Sus palabras me recordaron tan vividamente lo fácil que le resultó conmigo, a pesar de mis quince años, que no pude contener el escalofrío que recorrió todo mi ser levantándome el vello a su paso.

- Bueno señorita... continuaremos en otro momento. Creo que por esta noche ya nos he robado demasiado tiempo de descanso. –Su cambio repentino de tema y tono me pilló tan desprevenida que pegué un respingo para luego parpadear como si acabase de despertarme de un sueño, tan inmersa estaba en su historia.– Mañana toca madrugar un poco más. Ya oíste a tío Jeb, aquí todo el mundo trabaja y yo descuidé hoy mis tareas..., así que mañana tendrás que _ayudarme _a ponerme al día. –Guiñó un ojo.– Nop, estaba bromeando. Simplemente te tocará acompañarme mientras las realizo.

- ¡De eso nada!. –Rebatí con vehemencia.– Te ayudaré.

Rodó los ojos, seguramente recordando el "momento Cheetos" de esta mañana y por tanto lo terca que puedo llegar a ser.

- Tú misma, pero para eso hay que dormir ¡ya! –Sentenció con un encogimiento de hombros mientras apagaba la lámpara.– Buenas noches, Elen. –Suspiró.

- Hasta mañana, Jaime.– Murmuré repentinamente agotada, pero realmente feliz con la idea. Me deparase lo que me deparase el día siguiente, él estaría de nuevo conmigo.

**N/A: Cumplí mi promesa, me costó un poquito pero lo logré. Dedicado a Lullaby que me tiene adicta a su "Cuando tu corazón deje de latir". Y a Kokoro que unos malditos nos cerraron el blog de la huésped kokoro Bueno le cerraron todos los muy "·$&%/$·", pero afortunadamente en todos había alguien de "administradora" que pudo recuperarlos, lamento deciros que La huésped Kokoro no pudo ser, no pude recuperarlo.... Un día que empezó feliz por la dedicatoria del capitulo de Lullaby, se volvió triste y amargo pues me cerraron mi segundo hogar en Internet y se perdió muchas horas de trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación... espero que el/la que sea se sienta orgullosa... y que alguien le haga lo mismo.**

**Dejenme coment los necesito realmente.**


	11. Perder para ganar 1ª Parte

CAPITULO 11- PERDER PARA GANAR (1ª Parte)

Jamie no había exagerado en absoluto cuando afirmó que tenía muchas tareas pendientes. Prácticamente no habíamos parado en todo el día y realmente estaba agotada; no tanto por el esfuerzo físico que requerían muchas de ellas, que también, si no porque por mi estilo de vida mis músculos no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar.

Todo eso añadido al desgaste producto del estrés propio de no estar todavía a gusto en el entorno... ni siendo el centro de atención de un montón de desconocidos... dio como resultado que apenas si pudiese moverme cuando me condujo a los baños para asearnos antes de la cena.

"Las damas primero" había asegurado galantemente cuando nos colocamos al final de la fila compuesta de tres mujeres y un hombre, a los que no me molesté en tratar de identificar, ya que tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad y concentración para no acabar recostándome contra la pared mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, evidenciándole así el enorme cansancio que había estado negando constantemente cada vez que me preguntaba o le regañaban; lo cual, para mi disgusto, había sucedido alternativamente muy a menudo durante toda la jornada.

Odiaba ser considerada débil..., pero sobre todo no soportaba ni entendía que _él _pretendiese cargar con todas "las culpas", ocultando mi obstinación por no permanecer de brazos cruzados... por no ser una mera e inútil observadora... Así que, puesto que su postura era la de: "el que calla otorga", me vi forzada a rebatir una y otra vez cada reproche, protesta o acusación lanzada al respecto, fuese velada o directa.

Días más tarde comencé a sospechar que aquello había sido una trampa, el sucio truco que empleó para hacerme hablar y "romper el hielo" con los demás...

No pude enfadarme con él por eso, tan sólo sorprenderme ante la rapidez con que había llegado a conocerme como para saber anticipar mis reacciones... y asustarme un poco, intuyendo la asombrosa capacidad que tendría siempre para lograr sus propósitos en lo que a mí se refiere.

Pero esa noche tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para percatarme de que detrás de la mayoría de sus acciones se ocultaba la sana y clara intención de irme involucrando con la comunidad de las cuevas. Por lo que, cuando Jaime se enzarzó en una animada conversación con el hombre, supongo que para darme un respiro, maté el tiempo repasando mentalmente todo lo que habíamos hecho y llegué a la conclusión de que curiosamente la más dura tarea, la que me dejó más dolorido todo el cuerpo por la tensión acumulada, fue la única en la que cedí gustosa en mi empeño y no participé, confiándola a unos brazos más fuertes y fiables.

Ian y Jared sujetaron todo el tiempo la enorme y destartalada escalera artesanal mientras Jamie, bajo mi atenta y aterrada mirada, se afanaba por devolverle a los espejos de la gran sala todo su poder reflectante del sol.

Me explicaron que era necesario realizar periódicamente ese cometido para el adecuado desarrollo de los cultivos. Y tenía que admitir que la de Jeb había sido una solución muy imaginativa y admirable... aunque en aquellos momentos maldita la gracia que me hizo su inventiva. No respiré tranquila hasta que dieron por concluido el trabajo, anunciando a continuación que era la hora de comer. Es más, creo que no lo hice hasta que guiñándome un ojo tomo la mano cuyas uñas mordía inconscientemente y bromeó diciendo que esperaba que todavía tuviese hambre después del _aperitivo _en el que las había convertido o Lucina, la cocinera de ese turno, se sentiría ofendida por el menosprecio de sus dotes culinarias. Por el camino volvió a tomarme el pelo al respecto, examinando mi mano y añadiendo que seguramente en la cocina nos dieran algo más nutritivo. Aún sigo sin poder creer la reacción tan infantil que me provocó su comentario, pues oculté ambas manos a la espalda y le saque la lengua... Pero más que eso, lo realmente increíble, fue lo "natural" que me resultó escuchar su risa y tener que esquivarle para escapar de la "terrible venganza" en forma de cosquillas. Por un instante, lo poco que tardamos en entrar en la cocina y que la cruda realidad volviese a imponerse al ver todos aquellos rostros asombrados, me sentí feliz y en casa...

... Mi nombre llegó como a través de un túnel, devolviéndome al presente... por su expresión, Jamie debía haberme llamado un par de veces antes por lo menos. Mi turno había llegado.

Una vez sumergida en el refrescante baño, me abandoné a unos segundos de relajación sintiendo como se soltaban mis agarrotados músculos con el suave masaje de la corriente. Después comencé a enjabonarme mientras soltaba un resignado suspiro. Era una lástima no poder prolongarlo más tiempo, pero había esperando un encantador chico que también lo necesitaba y seguramente pronto aparecería alguien más, así que tuve que conformarme con eso y apresurarme.

Mientras me vestía, agradecí enormemente la generosidad de Wanda al proporcionarme ropa con la que sustituir a las mías. Era muy agradable haberse deshecho de todo ese polvo y sudor seco... sentir la piel limpia y fresca..., oler a fresas gracias al champú y al gel de baño que habíamos cogido de un almacén...

Otro "_lujo" _que, según me chivó Jaime cuando ella le recomendó dármelo, debían agradecerle exclusivamente a ella. Cuando los hombres se jugaban la vida en cada incursión, rara vez se preocuparon de conseguir artículos que no fuesen prioritarios y eso incluía por supuesto los champús, el jabón suave e incluso la ropa.

Wanda, modesta como siempre, como pude comprobar con el tiempo, desvió la atención de sí misma bromeando sobre las "_excelencias" _del jabón casero de cactus que utilizaban antes, y aunque me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, lo cierto es que me gustó mucho verlos así, riendo e intercambiando anécdotas como si fuesen más que amigos... y es que nadie que no lo supiese diría que ambos no eran familia.

Esa noche no hubo conversación... en realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo llegué hasta el catre... tengo la vaga sensación de haber sido transportada, del suave vaivén hacía delante y hacía detrás acunada en unos fuertes brazos... del acompasado latido de un corazón retumbando en mi oído, apoyado contra un musculoso pecho... pero quizá fuese el recuerdo de un sueño... En cualquier caso era incapaz de ponerle rostro a aquel acogedor torso.

Afortunadamente los días siguientes fueron menos _duros, _aunque no por eso lograba mantenerme despierta mucho más allá de la cena. No fue hasta aproximadamente una semana después que, por fin al llegar la noche no caí literalmente inconsciente. Aunque solía dormirme enseguida.

Esta noche sin embargo era diferente. Estaba cansada, por supuesto, pero ni rastro de sueño. Era evidente que me había desvelado y que me costaría mucho conciliarlo..., así que harta de dar vueltas me acomodé de lado en el camastro tratando de distinguir el perfil de Jamie a pesar de la reinante oscuridad..., aunque quizá fuese más acertado decir que lo hice aprovechando el amparo de la misma.

Su respiración era acompasada, aunque no tanto como para que estuviese ya dormido. No obstante, no tenía intención de molestarle e importunar la llegada de su sueño simplemente porque el mío se negase tercamente a hacer acto de presencia... Y desde luego tampoco es que supiese que decirle..., por lo que me límite a contemplar extasiada la negra nada donde adivinaba su rostro mientras asimilaba que cada vez mis silencios estaban más motivados por mis inseguridades que por el temor.

- ¿No puedes dormir?. –Dijo de pronto, cortándome la respiración cuando añadió como si nada– ¡Oh sí!, puedo sentir tus ojitos fijos en mí, así que ahora no te hagas la dormida.

Lejos de contestarle... no sé porqué reaccioné cerrando los ojos y apretándolos fuerte cuando los crujidos de su camastro anunciaron sus intenciones. Bueno... sí que lo sabía. En ese preciso instante me habría encantado que se hiciese realidad eso de " tierra trágame", tan terriblemente avergonzada me encontraba al haber sido pillada "_in fraganti"._

- Me alegra que ya superases la etapa de _Bella durmiente,_ ¿sabes? –Agregó en tono risueño, al mismo tiempo que la luz de la lámpara se filtraba a través de mis párpados tornando el negro en un brillante e hiriente rojo.

Suspiré y parpadeé varias veces mientras me incorporaba para enfrentarle. No quería añadir el adjetivo "patética"a todos los que le estarían rondando la cabeza en ese instante.

- Sip. Ahora parece que entré de lleno en la de "insomne"_. _–Me obligué a pronunciar dibujando mi mejor sonrisa para él.

- Tengo un remedio excelente para eso. – Proclamó devolviéndome la sonrisa.– ¿Qué tal si te sigo contando mi historia? –Ofreció–. Seguro que te dejo frita antes de que te des cuenta.

Lo dudaba. Es más, estaba segura de que sería capaz de permanecer despierta noche y día un mes completo con tal de escuchar cada cosa que quisiese contarme... pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

Ese era y sería mi segundo gran secreto. Por lo tanto, cuidándome muy mucho de no contestar a la típica pregunta retórica que lanzó a continuación, aguardé impaciente a que recordase por dónde lo habíamos dejado. Eso sí, tras convencerme a mí misma de que en esta ocasión estaría preparado para lidiar con _esa _parte tan dolorosa que había quedado en el aire la vez anterior.

- ¡Ah sí!. Como te dije la otra noche, encontrarnos con Jared cambió nuestras vidas. Él lo volvió todo más fácil... seguro... Parece tener un Don especial, una especie de sexto sentido que le alerta de los peligros. De manera que si él decía que una casa era segura... podíamos relajarnos y hasta permitirnos ver un rato la televisión. –Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba fugazmente en su rostro– No es que la programación fuese gran cosa, la verdad. Sobre todo cuando había deportes –esbozó una nueva sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Luego sus ojos, fijos en los míos, se fueron enardeciendo mostrando un intenso brillo–. Tú seguramente eras demasiado pequeña y no puedes saber como eran las cosas antes de la invasión..., pero yo aún recuerdo cuando ambos contendientes _luchaban _por ganar, por demostrar que eran los mejores y... te aseguró que _eso _sí era apasionante.

Sonreí ampliamente, pues en eso se equivocaba y mucho.

Cierto que la tele era una basura con tanta serie y película cortada por el mismo patrón: "Chica y chico se conocen, se enamoran, pierden el contacto por algún motivo –eso es lo único que cambiaba de unas a otras, y tampoco es que hubiese mucho donde escoger– se reencuentran y... felices para siempre". En eso tenía que darle toda la razón... pero dos años atrás cuando nos instalamos en nuestro último hogar, nos mudábamos muy a menudo para preservar "el secreto de mi condición humana", había encontrado en el rincón más inaccesible del altillo del armario de mi dormitorio una caja bastante ajada que contenía entre otras cosas varios DVDs. Las carátulas indicaban que, aunque rodadas por humanos, su contenido no era para nada "monstruoso". Mi instinto me advirtió enseguida que, de todos modos, serían "películas prohibidas" por lo que, pesé a la euforia del momento y mis ganas de compartirlo, oculté su hallazgo.

En cuanto pude verlas a escondidas, supe sin lugar a dudas que, a pesar de tener que soportar los remordimientos por tener secretos para con mis progenitores aguijoneándome constantemente, fue la decisión más acertada... y es que esas pelís constituían el eslabón perdido con_ mi mundo_, uno que dejó de existir cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses... pero que parecía estar muy presente en mi esencia.

Aquellas pequeñas_ joyas_ me permitieron intuir como debió ser _todo_ antes, convirtiéndose en mi más preciado tesoro... Verlas fue como conseguir encajar la pieza clave de un particularmente difícil rompecabezas. Me ayudaron a entender muchas de las emociones que me dominaban... porqué a veces me sentía tan distinta de mis padres... y al mismo tiempo alimentaron mi desesperada esperanza de que, al menos una pequeña parte de la raza humana, esa en la que necesitaba situar a los que me dieron la vida, no fueron crueles y despiadados asesinos. No podían serlo.

Entre esas especie de "cápsulas del tiempo" había una sobre un equipo de béisbol, así que por supuesto que _sabía _lo que quería decir con _luchar _para ganar y _apasionar._

No tuve ni tan siquiera la opción de plantearme si compartir o no este revelador detalle con él, y por lo tanto tampoco tuve que preocuparme de cómo hacerlo de modo que no comprometiese mi secreto familiar, ya que continuó con su relato captando de nuevo toda mi atención.

- Fue durante una de esas expediciones, una entre tantas otras miles en las que nos sentíamos lo suficientemente aislados y a salvo como para poner la tele mientras vaciábamos la despensa y el frigorífico, que Mel descubrió a Sharon en medio del gentío que deambulaba por el _escenario _elegido para uno de esos aburridos reportajes en plan _"Que bello es vivir" _que echaban a modo de noticias antes de lo que realmente nos interesaba ver, la predicción meteorológica.

» Era increíble que pudiese seguir siendo humana en pleno Chicago pero... mi hermana estaba convencida de ello por su modo de caminar, de comportarse al darse cuenta de la cámara. Y... bueno... como Jared ya estaba al corriente sobre la vena paranoica de los hermanos de papá, no le costó mucho convencerle para que la dejase ir a buscarla, sola.

Como la otra noche, sus ojos habían dejado de enfocarme. Ya no estaba del todo conmigo, gran parte de su ser se había perdido entre sus recuerdos. Una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar en mi interior, la ansiedad y el temor de que volviese a sufrir me impelían a pedirle que lo dejase... no obstante la maldita _necesidad_ de saberlo todo de él refrenó mi lengua.

- El plan parecía sencillo, arriesgado pero sencillo. Los tres emprenderíamos el viaje hasta Chicago, con ese propósito Jared robó un discreto sedan que pasaría más desapercibido que su Jeep, pero solamente ella entraría en la ciudad; trataría de localizar a nuestra prima, de convencerla de que con nosotros estaría mejor y volveríamos a _casa _todos juntos. Para eso dispondría de 5 días, pasados los cuales Jared iría a buscarla y nos olvidaríamos de todo el asunto. Si algo salía mal... si necesitaba esconderse un tiempo antes de volver con nosotros, entonces debía dejar una nota en la quinta planta, del quinto corredor, del quinto piso del edificio al que se dirigía. Uno situado justo enfrente del que habitaban en aquella ocasión en que, siendo niñas y para gran enfado de la tía Maggie, Sharon le mostró una especie de bunker.

» El viaje campo a través nos llevó semanas y... a pesar de que casi todas las noches me acosaban las pesadillas, deseaba que no terminase nunca.

Me estremecí, anticipando que finalmente llegábamos a la parte _delicada._

- Por mucho que tratase de ocultarlo delante de Jared, ansiaba parecerme a él y por lo tanto debía ser valiente, lo cierto es que estaba aterrado. –Lo que pretendía ser una media sonrisa se le desdibujo rápidamente en una extraña mueca.– De nuevo temía que no volviese o que lo hiciese como papá, y sus promesas y juramentos no bastaban para calmarme.

»Quedarme en la relativa seguridad de aquella pequeña y destartalada cabaña de madera, perdida en medio de un bosque lóbrego y húmedo, mientras Mel se adentraba en la boca del lobo fue... –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se agostó.– Aquella despedida fue... Lo siento –susurró volviendo la cara y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.– Es mentira eso de que los chicos no lloran, ¿sabes? –Confesó avergonzado mientras palmeaba la mano que coloque en su hombro, inclinándome al máximo hacía delante para lograrlo, pues esta vez no había acercado nuestros catres.– Pero tranquila, no solemos pasar de unas lagrimillas.– Agregó volviéndose hacía mí y dejándome helada por el raudo beso que planto en mi frente.

_**N/A: Para todas mis lectoras... gracias por seguir esperándome!.**_

_**Y para Jeziik y Angy por sus cumples, aunque con algo de retraso. ¡Feliz cumple!**_

_**Mención especial para mi hermana del alma, mi Neny y mi buena e incondicional amiga Aroa.**_


	12. Perder para ganar 2ª Parte

CAPITULO 12 - PERDER PARA GANAR (2ª Parte)

Desde que comenzase mi "periodo de adaptación", como les gustaba denominar a mi eterno deambular de acá para allá detrás de Jamie, convertida en su sombra humana, había recibido multitud de muestras de afecto espontáneo en forma de besos, abrazos, caricias en la mejilla o el pelo... y aunque todas me pillaban más o menos desprevenida y no sabía como reaccionar..., lo cierto es que ninguna me producía un efecto tan fuerte y desconcertante como las suyas.

Quizá esa fuese la razón por la que, pese a no recordar por ejemplo si el tío Jeb lo había hecho o no, podía en cambio afirmar con total seguridad que era la segunda vez que sus labios se posaban en mí. De hecho y para mayor exactitud, hacía una semana y seis días desde que aquel primer beso en la mejilla –suspiré lánguida e involuntariamente– me hizo experimentar de primera mano un fenómeno extracorpóreo, mandando a mi mente con billete de primera clase en un vuelo express sin escalas rumbo al séptimo cielo.

Parpadeé sorprendida al percatarme de que había vuelto a sucederme, hasta que su atenta e inquisitiva mirada me recordó mi desliz en forma de suspiro. Entonces carraspee y simulé una tos seca para camuflarlo mientras retrepaba por el borde de mi camastro hasta poder cruzar las piernas sobre él.

- ¿Mejor? –Preguntó buscando romper el prolongado e incomodo silencio que se produjo a continuación.

- Aja, ¿y tú? –Inquirí a mi vez, sin atreverme a mirarle más allá de la altura de los hombros.

- ¿Y qué tal de sueño? –Presionó haciendo caso omiso de la última parte de mi respuesta.

- Ni pizca –Afirmé con convicción.

- Bien, porqué aún me queda por contarte la parte más importante y complicada de la historia –su voz osciló un poco al pronunciar los adjetivos calificativos– y no me gustaría mantenerte despierta innecesariamente con tal de terminar de escucharla esta noche.

- Adelante –Le animé cuadrando los hombros y abriendo mucho los ojos para que viese lo despabilada que seguía.– Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

- No. Pensándolo bien es demasiado para una sola noche. –Murmuró reflexivo.– Me temo que, con sueño o sin el, en algún momento tendremos que dejarlo para la siguiente.

No objeté nada, no era a mí a quien le correspondía decidirlo.

Su pecho subió y bajo una decena de veces antes de que volviese a hablar. Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, quizá buscase las palabras adecuadas quizá el valor necesario para pronunciarlas, solamente su mirada podría habérmelo dicho pero seguía sin atreverme a enfrentarla.

- Lo único que nos quedó de Melanie fue el sucio trozo de periódico donde garrapateo su escueto mensaje de advertencia. Aún lo conservo entre las páginas de uno de los libros del tío Jeb. –Su nuez subió y bajó cuando trago audiblemente– A pesar de que se volviese totalmente ilegible al poco tiempo de llevarlo entre mis ropas, ya que apenas si quedó rastro de los trazos a lápiz que una vez conformaron su letra, de que aquellas pocas líneas quedaron grabadas en mi memoria como a fuego desde su primera lectura, y de que no iban dirigidas expresamente a mí... aquel papel seguía constituyendo su último legado y por lo tanto el mayor de mis tesoros junto con el álbum familiar.

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, inspiró profundamente y luego recitó con aire solemne:

- "No he sido lo bastante rápida. Os quiero a ti y a Jamie. No vuelvas a casa".

No pude evitar pensar que al menos ella tuvo ocasión de despedirse, en cambio yo...

Compuse mi gesto con rapidez, rogando que no se hubiese percatado de el. No, no era un buen momento para entregarse a la autocompasión y no lo hice. Tan solo una solitaria lágrima escapó de mi férreo control rodando mejilla abajo. Ladeé el rostro para ocultársela, y luego fingí jugar con un mechón de cabello para enjugarla con él mientras me refugiaba en su voz buscando mitigar el intenso dolor que siempre acompañaba a ese tipo de recuerdo. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos caímos en la cuenta de lo que aquella parte de su historia representaría para mí... pero no estaba dispuesta a revelárselo, añadiendo un nuevo pesar a los que ya de por si le abrumaban en estos momentos. Además, se lo debía. Le debía escuchar la historia completa, pasase lo que pasase. Era lo mínimo después de lo mucho que le costó llegar hasta este punto.

- Jared no volvió a ser el mismo, y supongo que yo tampoco. Por primera vez parecía... perdido. Creo que ambos comenzamos a morir un poco... Los siguientes días están algo borrosos y confusos en mi memoria, así que no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo permanecimos sumidos en ese estado... encerrados cada uno en nuestro propio mundo de dolor... hasta que Jared encontró su razón para seguir luchando: Cumplir la última promesa que le hizo a mi hermana, cuidarme y mantenerme a salvo; y me arrastró con él de vuelta a la vida.

» Para entonces, movidos por el fuerte instinto de supervivencia, que no por la razón, ya estábamos bastante lejos de aquel refugio de madera camino de ninguna parte. Por razones obvias no podíamos regresar a casa ni a cualquier otro lugar que Mel conociese... tampoco creo que lo hubiésemos soportado ninguno de los dos, igual que no soportábamos pensar que había muerto para nada.

» Por eso dimos media vuelta y regresamos en busca de Sharon y la tía Maggie. Por eso y para que nos ayudasen a dar con este sitio, el refugio del tío Jeb.

Mis ojos siguieron a su mano en el ademán ausente con el que pretendió abarcar cuanto nos rodeaba.

- Entramos en la ciudad a la caída de la tarde, aparcamos en la misma puerta del edificio donde creíamos que se ocultaban y así, caminando como si tal cosa, entramos en el y nos dirigimos al sótano.

» Jared aseguró que eso es lo que menos esperarían que hiciésemos, y por lo tanto era lo más seguro. También me advirtió que quizá pasásemos ante las mismísimas narices de los captores de Mel, y me instruyó concienzudamente sobre como debía comportarme en todo momento.

» Te ahorraré los escabrosos detalles sobre lo que planeaba hacer si, por desgracia, al cruzarnos con algún habitante este se percataba de nuestra condición... Igual suerte correrían mi tía y mi prima si finalmente Melanie se equivocó.

En tono frío, casi cortante, de su voz me estremeció casi tanto como el recuerdo de aquel primer día, cuando apresada bajo el cuerpo musculoso de aquel hombre presentí el filo del cuchillo a punto de rasgar mi garganta. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no solo entendía perfectamente sus motivaciones, sino que incluso llegué a ponerme en su lugar enfrentándome a la pura y dura cuestión de "_vida o muerte_", de mejor"_ellos que nosotros_". Visto de ese modo, no podía encontrar en mí ni rastro de repulsión ante sus actos. No obstante prefería y agradecía no saber si tuvo que recurrir a tanto.

- Lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó sentándose a mi lado y envolviéndome por sorpresa entre sus brazos. En su voz había una nota de disgustado pesar.– Tampoco debí perturbarte soltando ese comentario.

- No te disculpes Jamie. No soy una cría y... lo entiendo. Puede que no sea capaz de hacerlo pero entiendo que era necesario. –Susurré con la mirada fija en su catre vacío, aunque sin verlo en realidad.

- Vale. Porque no me lo perdonaría a mí mismo si, ahora que ha comenzado a ganarse tu confianza, volvieses a verle como un monstruo despiadado y sanguinario.

Negué contra su hombro. –Nunca volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos así, ni siquiera a Kyle. Ya no–. Procurando no moverme demasiado alcé la mirada para trabarla con la suya. Quería que comprobase en ella la sinceridad de mi gesto pero no tenía ninguna prisa por soltarme... y al parecer el tampoco. No obstante, y como solía decir mamá: "Las cosas buenas duran poco".

Paulatinamente aflojo su agarré y finalmente se retiró aclarándose la garganta un par de veces, lo cual me advirtió que andaba preparándose para volver al punto donde abruptamente abandonó su papel de narrador.

- Permanecimos varias horas acechando entre las sombras. A Jared se le da muy bien eso de permanecer quieto y silencioso, tanto que acabas por olvidarte de que esta ahí. Es como si se fundiese con el entorno. –Para esta última afirmación empleo un tono de voz más ligero, y sus labios temblaron con el espejismo de una sonrisa.

» Después todo pasó muy deprisa. Una pared que se mueve... un forcejeo... un grito a medio acallar de Sharon... la aparición de tía Maggie, enarbolando por encima de su cabeza un viejo sable...

» Todavía no sé que fue lo que nos salvo del desastre. Ni ella misma esta segura. Quizá fuese el miedo a dañar a su hija... tal vez la impresión de reconocerme, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cuando me interpuse en su camino implorándole... o incluso puede que fuesen mis palabras... Creo, no recuerdo las palabras exactas, que le rogué ser el primero en morir porqué no soportaría perder a nadie más. El caso es que vaciló el tiempo suficiente para que Jared se medio explicase y... tras soltar a Sharon como gesto de buena voluntad, nos permitió mostrarle que seguíamos siendo humanos.

Conocía el inequívoco desenlace de la historia, no en vano todos sus protagonistas deambulaban de una pieza por aquellas cuevas, no obstante suspiré aliviada en mitad de un nuevo y reconfortante apretón. Tras el, su brazo derecho no volvió a abandonar mis hombros, permaneciendo en una actitud casual sobre ellos durante el resto de la velada.

- La tía Maggie no había oído hablar del escondrijo de su hermano, ni sabía que representaban aquellos signos... pero en el fondo no le extrañaba que, según sus palabras textuales: "ese viejo majareta estuviese escondido bajo las piedras o incluso en el mismísimo infierno".

Ambos soltamos un amago de risa por lo acertado de ambas analogías.

- Acordamos quedarnos allí un tiempo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su refugio para lanzarse a dar palos de ciego por ahí y, ya puestos, nosotros tampoco teníamos ninguna prisa. Desencantados, lejos de suponer que las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, llevamos nuestras escasas pertenencias desde el jeep.

» Una vez instalados y compartido las provisiones en una frugal cena, mientras los mayores le daban vueltas una vez más al rompecabezas de las líneas que el tío Jeb grabara en las pastas del álbum familiar que mamá estaba confeccionando, Sharon trató de animarme trabando conversación. No me apetecía mucho tener compañía, pero... de todos modos se lo agradecí mostrándole las fotos que contenía y repitiendo como un disco rallado todo lo que Mel me había dicho sobre ellas... Casi me quedó con la página en la mano cuando al llegar a la vieja foto del rancho Stryder, Jared cruzó en dos zancadas el cubículo y me lo arrebató.

» Esa misma noche, apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde, partimos todos juntos rumbo a este desierto. Estábamos convencidos de que, una vez descubierto_ qué _y _dónde_ buscar, resultaría relativamente fácil seguir todas las pistas. Y así fue, aunque también inútil.

» Tío Jeb es muy listo, ¿sabes?. Nos tuvo todo el tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de este sitio, cansándonos, mientras nos estudiaba lo suficiente como para decidir si dejarnos marchar o no. Casi todos los que estamos aquí hemos tenido que pasar por esa prueba. Por esa y por un asalto en mitad de la noche... Claro que algunos llegamos en mejores condiciones que otros... Nosotros contábamos con el vehículo más apropiado convenientemente surtido de combustible... También con comida y agua suficiente... Mel y Wanda, por ejemplo, casi mueren deshidratadas en el intento.

En mi mente volvieron a agolparse todas las preguntas sin respuesta que fui acumulando durante mis primeros días allí, pero también se sumaron multitud de cuestiones nuevas. Fue como si abriesen un atestado archivador y, de repente, todo su contenido se hubiese desparramado por el suelo junto con lo que se pretendía guardar en él.

Las ignoré manteniéndome firme en mi propósito de "no preguntas", de dejar que la historia siguiese su propio curso incluso permitiendo que la abandonase y retomase a su antojo.

Poco a poco y para mi gran asombró fue satisfaciéndolas prácticamente todas en el transcurso de su narración, como si pudiese leer aquellas fichas imaginarias. De ese modo fue como, durante esa noche y la siguiente, me enteré de que Jeb, temiéndole más a la terrible soledad que a la muerte, fue dejando acá y allá su _peculiar_ "tarjeta de visita" durante sus primeras incursiones en busca de provisiones o útiles para mejorar este sitio... De cómo comenzaron a aparecer los supervivientes... a veces solos otras en pequeños grupos... De todos los detalles de la llegada e integración de su grupo... del número de habitantes de las cuevas por aquel entonces... También, llegado su momento, me fue desvelado el gran acertijo que encerraba su afirmación de noches atrás, cuando me aseguró que, en cierto modo, perder a Mel fue lo peor y lo mejor que le pasó desde la invasión.

Algún día tendré que pedirle que vuelva a contarme el resto de la historia, pues desde entonces apenas si puede prestarle diez minutos seguidos de mi atención antes de sorprenderme dándole obsesivas vueltas a una idea fija. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a la parte de mi propio secuestro, pude dejarla de lado:

«_Si no hubiese pasado por el dolor de perder a su hermana, jamás habría tenido la felicidad de ganar a Wanda._»

Si esa moraleja hubiese salido de sus labios en vez de formarse en mi mente, habría dado por sentado con absoluta certeza que esa era la verdadera finalidad de contarme todo aquello... pues acaso, ¿si me aplicaba ese mismo cuento, no encajaba perfectamente dentro de uno de sus múltiples intentos de reconfortarme? En cualquier caso, y pese a la dolorosa diferencia que suponía mi perdida permanente, era una verdad innegable. Si no hubiese pasado por el dolor de separarme de mi familia, jamás habría tenido la dicha de tenerlos a ellos.

**_N/A: Últimamente mi inspi estaba caprichosamente inclinada hacía mi lado Twilight pero nunca me olvide de mis Hosters y al fin conseguí actualizar. (Incluso apesar de la oposición de la gripe). Las quiero_**


	13. El secreto

CAPÍTULO 13 – EL SECRETO

Siempre imaginé que sería de noche. No es que lo planease ni mucho menos, simplemente es que, ahora me doy cuenta, era algo que fui dando por sentado sin siquiera ser totalmente consciente de ello. Al fin y al cabo todas nuestras grandes conversaciones se producían entonces ¿no?. Y por otra parte era más que lógico pensar que, tarde o temprano, mantendríamos alguna en la que él, poco a poco, encauzaría la conversación por esos derroteros... hasta finalmente terminar preguntándome abiertamente por mi pasado. Pero aunque se habían presentado muchas ocasiones que ni pintadas, ocasiones en las que me contaba anécdotas de cuando su niñez era feliz y despreocupada, lo cierto es que, fiel a su promesa, nunca lo hacía. Y yo... bueno, yo ya no podía más. Cada vez me sentía más culpable. Culpable y tremendamente egoísta.

Por supuesto, contaba con la inestimable ventaja de que Jamie era un chico muy sagaz capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones con asombroso acierto... eso debería simplificar las cosas... ¿Pero qué digo?. ¡En realidad me allanaba el terreno proporcionándome unos inmejorables y sólidos cimientos de los que partir!... Aun así no me había resultado nada fácil reunir el valor suficiente, un valor que sentía escapárseme a chorros ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus enormes ojos color chocolate cuando tomé su mano para retenerle mientras de mis labios escapaba, en un susurro apenas audible, mi petición. Pues hoy sí que lo había estado planeado mientras quitábamos las malas hiervas a las espinacas.

- Jamie, acompáñame. Tengo que contarte algo.

Aproveché el corto trayecto hasta el joven maizal, el lugar más discreto que se me ocurrió tras renunciar a arrastrarlo hasta nuestro dormitorio,para sellar todas las fisuras que amenazaban con derrumbar mi determinación. Me repetí una y otra vez que ya no había vuelta atrás mientras le conducía hasta el centro cuidando donde ponía los pies para no pisar ningún tallo. Los más aventajados apenas si me llegaban por la cintura. Pero en cuanto me dejé caer comprobé con satisfacción que serían el eficaz escudo contra miradas indiscretas que buscaba y..., acto seguido cerré los ojos para no enfrentar a la suya cuando se sentase frente a mí.

- Antes que nada... –Vacilé– Prométeme una cosa: No le contarás a nadie ni media palabra de esto. No sin antes asegurarte de que, bajo ningún concepto, se acercará a ellos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y los clavé en los suyos antes de que tuviese tiempo de responder. Pude ver en ellos un destello de profunda comprensión, que no de morbosa curiosidad.

- Lo juró. Nadie tocará a tu familia. –Afirmó con convicción.

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez quería contener una inoportuna lágrima.

- Confío en vosotros... sé que no los dañaríais. Pero es mejor que sigan dándome por muerta. ¿Entiendes? Ahora son libres... por fin pueden integrarse... quedarse o abandonar el planeta cuando les plazca o cuando les llegué el inevitable momento de tomar esa decisión... y todo eso sin tener que preocuparse por mí. –Balbuceé, terminando de confirmar sus teorías al mismo tiempo que liberaba a mis hombros de una pequeña parte de su pesada carga.

- No se lo diré a nadie. Nunca. Te lo prometo. –Susurró con dulzura.

- Pero _debes _hacerlo. –Le instruí, visiblemente angustiada–. Tío Jeb merece saberlo y yo... yo no...

- Esta bien. Yo lo contaré por ti. –Me tranquilizó– Pero sólo _cuando _y_ ante _quien tú decidas. –Puntualizó arqueando una ceja.

El suave roce de sus yemas, recorriendo con calma el ovalo de mi mejilla, se granjeó una tímida sonrisa y un furioso sonrojo.

- ¿De acuerdo? –Inquirió, sacándome del trance en el que inevitablemente me había visto sumida.

Un leve asentimiento por mi parte y un etéreo beso en mi frente por la suya terminaron de sellar el pacto.

Esta vez no me abandoné al mar de sensaciones, más o menos intensas, que siempre acompaña a cualquier tipo de roce entre nosotros. No. Esta vez no le permití engullirme. Conseguí mantener la cabeza despejada... aunque... probablemente el merito no fuese mío, sino de lo atareada que andaba ya mi mente organizando un sin fin de ideas... de posibilidades de cómo comenzar. Y por eso mismo tarde un minuto largo en volver a hablar. Lo necesité para contener la avalancha de sentimientos que se me vinieron en cima al evocar los recuerdos que quería compartir con él. Y aunque, cuando finalmente lo hice, se me quebró la voz y tuve que volver a guardar otro interminable instante de silencio... ni siquiera entonces emitió un suspiro de impaciencia.

- Al cumplir los nueve años..., –susurré por segunda vez con un hilo de voz– pensaron que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para asimilarlo... Fue entonces cuando me hablaron por primera vez sobre mi humanidad. –Trague saliva y con ella empuje hacía abajo el nudo que amenazaba con volver a dejarme sin voz.– Hasta entonces nunca supe exactamente que había de _"malo" _en mí... pero tampoco hasta que punto me querían.

La solitaria lágrima corrió finalmente por mi mejilla, quedándose varada a medio camino de mi barbilla. La ignoré fundiéndome en el calor de sus ojos.

- Ellos se disgustarían si me oyesen. –Sonreí débilmente y el rostro de Jamie me devolvió automáticamente la misma sonrisa... para luego, conforme me explicaba mejor, ir ensanchándola hasta que ocupó toda la extensión de sus mejillas– Siempre decían que no era ni malo ni bueno, simplemente diferente.

- Bendita diferencia. –Murmuró con dulzura, extendiendo aquella gota salada por mi piel con el pulgar.

- Eso depende del punto de vista, ¿no crees?. –Rebatí con un cierto deje de amargura.

Jamie asintió comprendiendo perfectamente a que me refería. No en vano lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes. Fuera del pequeño mundo formado por aquellas galerías, nuestra_ diferencia_ representaba una constante amenaza de muerte.

- Cuando eres muy pequeño no te das cuenta... No dejarte ver..., viajar constantemente..., _todo_ forma parte de una especie de juego. Pero con cuatro o cinco años ya no resulta tan divertido y comienzas a revelarte. Eres demasiado crío aún para entender el porqué tenéis que seguir haciéndolo, así que no digamos para apreciar, o tan sólo imaginar, el enorme sacrificio que representa para ellos. Lo único que ves en tu tremendo egoísmo infantil es que no te dejan jugar con otros niños y tener amiguitos... que constantemente te arrastran de un sitio para otro sin consideración...

- Me pregunto... –Rumió para sí mismo– qué sería de aquel bebé humano que vió Wanda. Fue hace varios años, durante una expedición. Ian y Jared también lo vieron. Sus padres, al igual que los tuyos, tampoco lo entregaron al nacer para convertirlo en anfitrión... pero no parecían ocultarlo.

Su observación quizá debería haberme dejado atónita, en cambio me indicó que no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Suspiré exasperada ante la torpeza que estaba demostrando a la hora de contar mi propia historia, y desvié la mirada hasta el polvoriento suelo.

- Eso explica porqué no te sorprende saber que teníais razón... No me mal interpretes. –Me apresuré a justificar mi actitud alicaída sin dejar de contemplar el polvo reseco– Es reconfortante y tremendamente esperanzador enterarse de que, en cierto modo, no soy ninguna excepción. Pero es que... Bueno, durante mis primeros meses de vida fui... más como tú. Una autentica superviviente.

Espié por el rabillo del ojo el efecto de mis palabras. Jamie había inclinado la cabeza hacía un lado, un gesto muy suyo que, tiempo atrás, había aprendido a identificar como la prueba irrefutable de que alguna conversación captaba todo su interés. Por si eso fuese poco, también constaté que me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa cargada de fascinación, que amenazó con disparar los latidos de mi corazón hasta ponerlo al borde del colapso.

- Te lo advierto. Si necesitas ir al baño este es el momento. A partir de aquí no admitiré interrupciones.

Aquella estúpida broma mía le hizo reír. Y su franca risa aligeró la presión de mi pecho lo suficiente como para que, por fin, pudiese saldar la deuda que sentía que tenía pendiente con él. Y hablé y hablé sin parar durante dos horas o quizá más. Contándole detalles sobre mi niñez... Describiendo a las dulces almas que me criaron... Sobre lo dispuestas que se mostraron a satisfacer mi puntual necesidad de conocimiento en los años posteriores a "la gran revelación"... De lo altamente delicadas que fueron algunas de aquellas conversaciones... Pero sobre todo, de los recuerdos fragmentados que les confiaron sus anfitriones, mis verdaderos progenitores, hasta _enamorarlos_ de mí. Una cría de pocos meses que ardía de fiebre en el improvisado refugio de turno.

Ordenando convenientemente todas aquellas piezas había conseguido hacerme una idea bastante aproximada sobre mis orígenes. Rellenando los huecos con un poco de imaginación..., una historia que contarme a mí misma cada vez que me embargaba la inexplicable añoranza por aquellos dos seres desconocidos. Historia que básicamente rezaba así:

Mis padres se conocieron siendo prácticamente unos críos, y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados. Se casaron en cuanto finalizaron sus estudios. Ella de magisterio. Él de medicina. Eran jóvenes y ambos lo deseaban pero... los hijos no llegaban. A raíz de un embarazo fallido descubrieron que mi madre tenía serias dificultades para concebir. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles hasta que finalmente asumieron la situación. Todos los colegas de mi padre a los que recurrieron les aseguraron lo mismo. Necesitarían la costosa ayuda de la ciencia, la cual estaban muy lejos de poder permitirse con el sueldo de un internista y los ahorros de una profesora suplente, o un milagro... amen de total reposo y estrés cero durante toda la gestación.

Luego se produjo la invasión. Acampaban con unos amigos cerca de donde aterrizaron las naves de la primera oleada. Escaparon de milagro. Sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Desde su escondite fueron testigos horrorizados de aquellas primeras inserciones. Nadie les creyó. A partir de aquella noche, a los ojos de todo el mundo, se convirtieron en un par de lunáticos errantes que predicaban sobre un apocalíptico exterminio de la raza humana... O en un peligro. Depende de quien controlase los ojos en cuestión.

Finalmente se vieron obligados a ocultarse para sobrevivir. Solamente salían para robar o rebuscar en la basura algo con que alimentarse. Pasaban cada día con el temor de que fuese el último y, por supuesto, bendiciendo lo que tanto habían maldecido. Les espantaba imaginar alniño que perdieron a merced de los alienígenas.

Fue entonces cuando, ironías de la vida, llegué yo. Su pequeña luchadora, como me llamaba papá. Fue un embarazo y un parto difícil, pero ambas logramos superarlo con éxito. En medio de tanto caos y desesperación, la fortuna parecía sonreírle a nuestra pequeña familia... hasta que yo enfermé.

Papá se encargaba en solitario de traercuanto necesitábamos. Pero mi desconsolado llanto impulsó a mamá a seguir sus pasos en busca de una medicina, algo mucho más arriesgado de conseguir que un poco de comida o un trapo donde envolverme. Un vecino los descubrió cuando trataban de forzar la entrada de una farmacia abandonada y... aunque sus ojos sí..., ellos nunca más volvieron a verme.

**_N/A: Para todas "mis niñas Hosters" En especial para Aroa, Yuleni_ _y Ronima Javiera. _**

**_Estoy euforica! Al fin conseguí terminar este cap después de semana y media peleandome con el final. No veía como contar la historia de los padres de Elen de forma que quedase bien, pues ella no estaba, pero me parecía tan hermosa que me resistía a desecharla. Varios días mirando el Word ante mí sin añadir ni una coma... otros escribiendo y borrando y... hoy, de pronto, apenas hace unos minutos, lo ví claro como el agua_**.

**_Espero que os guste el resultado tanto como a mí (Aroa os podría decir lo raro que es eso... que me quede agusto con lo que escribo nada más terminarlo, ¿a que si Aro? __)_**

**_Proximo capítulo: Contra viento y marea._****_  
_**

**_Electrica._**


	14. Contra viento y marea

CAPÍTULO 14 – CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA 

Los maizales estaban muy altos y cargados de espigas repletas de gruesos granos. Este año, según decían, la cosecha era la más abundante que habían tenido nunca con diferencia.

Unos pocos, con tío Jeb a la cabeza, nos afanábamos desde bien temprano en su recolección, aunque lógicamente no por eso pudimos escapar de los ardientes rayos del sol, esparcidos y multiplicados una vez más por unos cuantos trozos de espejo estratégicamente dispuestos.

El calor, la sed y el dolor de espalda fueron en progresivo y constante aumento a lo largo de aquella interminable mañana, apagando los ánimos de todos hasta que las conversaciones y las caras amables dieron paso al silencio y a las _avinagradas_ propias del cansancio. Para colmo Jamie actuaba de forma extraña desde la tarde anterior. Una y otra vez le sorprendía observándome con un brillo triste en la mirada... pero se hacía el tonto cada vez que le dirigía la palabra... ignorándome sin ningún disimulo.

Rectifico. Esta mañana me había hablado... pero solamente motivado por las escasas cuestiones que surgieron respecto al trabajo, aconsejándome esto o aquello... y la verdad no sabía que pensar al respecto.

¿Le había decepcionado al enfrentarme a Sharon? ¿Acaso habría preferido que "vegetase" en sus clases en vez de volver a los grupos de trabajo? ¿O es que, simplemente, una vez pasada la novedad y el misterio, se había cansado de tenerme a su lado?

Dicen que el tiempo se encarga de poner a las cosas y a las personas en su sitio... y para mi desgracia y descontento, el mío parecía perfilarse cada vez más y más alejado de Jamie, por mucho que me empeñase en luchar contra la corriente.

Quizá, después de todo..., ¿había llegado la hora de rendirse...?

Un mes antes, justo un día después de la trascendental conversación que Jamie y yo mantuvimos en este mismo campo, pero sobre todo de la posterior "reunión familiar" que organizó para poner al corriente a los demás, tío Jeb había puesto en marcha su "plan gradual de independencia". En _cristiano _y según palabras textuales de Trudy: "Despegarme de los pantalones del chico". Al principio consistió en mandarme a pequeños encargos: «Olvidé mi pañuelo en la cocina, ¿te importaría traérmelo?» «Se a terminado el agua. Anda ve y tráenos un par de botellas, cielo». Después fue encomendándonos tareas en las que, que casualidad, Jamie quedaba excluido en el último minuto con algún vano pretexto... hasta que su progresiva asiduidad resultó totalmente incompatible con la capacidad de disimular inventando inocentes engaños medianamente creíbles; terminando de paso por convertirlas en la norma general de trabajo.

Un cambio que, por extraño que parezca teniendo en cuenta mis deseos de no alejarme de él, terminé considerando una especie de bendición. Pues al caer la tarde, cuando volvíamos a reunirnos, siempre creía percibir en sus ojos un brillo especial... como si retirasen un velo de nostalgia... Y eso, aunque por supuesto podía ser solamente fruto de mi exacerbada imaginación, de mis secretos anhelos, me brindaba multitud de preciados microsegundos de alegría, pequeños retazos de felicidad en estado puro que atesoraba con las mismas ansias que un sediento recogería el rocío, si tal cosa pudiese hacerse, en mitad del achicharrarte desierto.

Además me quedaba el consuelo de que las noches en el hospital de Doc seguían siendo el mudo testigo de nuestras largas charlas; que ahora se veían nutridas con las anécdotas de nuestros quehaceres diarios por separado. Así que, después de todo, ¿qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

¡O si, claro! Por supuesto que había _algo _que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero... qué Jamie viese en mi algo más de lo que veía al mirar a Wanda..., se me antojaba totalmente descabellado, tanto como pedir la luna para desayunar.

No. Que me dispensase las mismas atenciones y muestras de afecto que tendría con una hermana pequeña, es a lo más que podía aspirar. Y aunque, gracias a Dios, no me lo llamase nunca, tanto para todos mis allegados como para mí misma, resultaba una verdad tan incuestionable como que tras la noche llega un nuevo día: aquella meta la habíamos traspasado hacía mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.

Y es que, finalmente, también yo había creado mis propias amistades y lazos familiares. Y a pesar de que, probablemente, no fuese del todo casual que fueran básicamente similares a los suyos, por eso de que "el roce hace el cariño", estaba bastante segura de haber seguido mi propio criterio a la hora de otorgar mi estima. Prueba de ello eran las sutiles diferencias tanto de grado como de identidad de algún que otro miembro de mi lista.

Trudy, Heath y Geoffrey eran lo más parecido a unos abuelos para mí. El cariño que me inspiraban y me brindaban encajaban perfectamente con la descripción que Jamie me hizo sobre ese parentesco. Mel, Wanda e incluso Ian eran una especie de hermanos mayores. Jared se asemejaba más a la figura autoritaria de un padre. De hecho me recordaba mucho al mío, pues ambos parecían saber en todo momento lo que tenían que hacer. En cuanto al tío Jeb... bueno, no tuve ni que replanteármelo. Por otro lado, en el bando de los amigos: Heidi, Lily, Sol, Doc, Isaiah y su hermana Libertad...

En resumen, a falta de poder pregonar a los cuatro vientos la identidad del amor de mi vida, todo estaba perfecto tal cual. Y por supuesto, en mi infinita ingenuidad, creía que nada volvería a trastocar mi pequeño universo. Pero me equivocaba.

Apenas una semana atrás me vi obligada a incorporarme a las clases con Sharon. Lo cual significaba que dejaría de trabajar, o lo que para mí era lo mismo, perdería las escasas oportunidades de compartir mis mañanas con Jamie y tendría que decirle también adiós a las tardes. En resumen, nos mantendrían alejados casi a tiempo completo y... ni que decir que traté de evitarlo a toda costa. Lamentablemente no tuve el más mínimo éxito. Tío Jeb no me creyó cuando alegué que me eran totalmente innecesarias. Lo cierto es que no le culpo por ello. ¿Realmente alguna vez existieron chicos a los que les gustase asistir al colegio? ¿Por propia voluntad?. Lo dudo.

Sharon no era buena maestra. Y no lo digo solamente porque le faltase preparación, ni porque me aburriese como una ostra escuchando materias que ya conocía, que también. Además le faltaban la paciencia y vocación necesarias. Amen de su cambiante estado de humor, ¿o debería decir de mal humor?. Su registro oscilaba de molesta a enfadada, pasando por furiosa.

Mis expectativas sobre su forma de ser se vieron ampliamente refutadas después de la primera media hora en "sus dominios"... y es que ha estas alturas ya tenía una opinión bastante clara sobre todos y cada uno de mis compañeros. Opinión que curiosamente Jamie me ánimo a expresarle no hacía mucho y, puesto que coincidíamos bastante en nuestras impresiones, o al menos eso me parecía, no tuve ningún reparo en declarar libremente:

« _- Bueno... yo diría que ya nos conoces lo suficiente como para contestarme a esto_._ ¿Qué _ _te parecemos?_

_- No me gusta Lacey __–__Arrugué la nariz__–__ No me cae bien. Lo siento pero... No me parece buena persona._ _–Me apresuré a añadir_ _sintiendo que necesitaba justificarme pese a la enorme sonrisa que iluminó su expresión serena._

_- __¡Vaya! Se te da bien calar a la gente. __–Comentó alentadoramente– ¿Alguién más?._

_- Tú tía Maggie... __–Vacilé– Ella es... Me hace sentir... no sé como explicarlo._

_- Entiendo __–Asintió levemente con la cabeza– Creo que sé a que te refieres. Que yo recuerde, siempre tuvo ese efecto en las personas. Es algo así como su sello personal._

_Eso terminó de envalentonarme._

_- Y bueno, Sharon y Doc no me pegan para nada juntos. Él parece tan bueno. Es tan amable y atento. Me habla siempre con tanta dulzura... __–Volvió a asentir dándome la razón– Ella es todo lo contrario._

_- Supongo que se complementan. __–Reflexionó– Pero tampoco yo entiendo que vió Doc en ella, ni ya puesto como la soporta. Tiene siempre tan mal genio..._»

En cualquier caso, debo reconocer que me habría mordido la lengua al respecto y soportado sus nefastas clases y su eterno mal genio, o parafraseando a Lily: "Su mala leche", con tal de estar cerca de Jamie. Pero él ya se ha librado de tener que soportarla y... pesé a que Isaiah es un chico muy simpático y Libertad una niña encantadora... sus presencias no son suficiente aliciente como para retenerme allí... así que, resumiendo, me las arreglé para librarme de ellas a los pocos días, ganándome de paso una _eterna _enemiga.

Supongo que a nadie le gusta que le demuestren sus limitaciones. Sobre todo si eso implica ver como le ofrecen tu cargo a la persona en cuestión. Aunque lo cierto es que ella se lo buscó por montar tanto revuelo. Nadie le mandó que molestase al tío Jeb hasta el punto de obligarle a organizar un consejo urgente para tratar sobre: "mi testaruda indisciplina". A mí me habría gustado solucionarlo de un modo más discreto, la verdad. Sobre todo porque aquel incidente me obligó a hacer precisamente las dos cosas que había estado eludiendo:

Primero. Demostrarle a media cueva mis conocimientos.

Y segundo. Proporcionarle al tío Jeb una herramienta eficaz de presión.

Desde que le hiciéramos participe de las _particularidades_ de mi crianza, no había dejado de insistir para que narrara cada noche todas y cada una de las historias de las vidas anteriores de mis padres; tal y como hicieran en su momento Wanda y Sol. Siempre me negaba en redondo y conseguía escabullirme... ahora en cambio no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su sucio chantaje. A cambio de, y cito textualmente su rimbombante definición: "mi _liberación _de la etapa académica obligatoria que impera en su casa sobre los menores de 18 años", me vi forzada a comprometerme a hacerlo.

Sospecho que tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra y: "por el bien de los niños"; también acabará encontrando el medio de inducirme a compartir el escaso margen de "sabiduría docente" que, según el criterio de unos cuantos, él incluido, me colocaba por encima de Sharon.

Probablemente, lo único que lo detiene en estos momentos, puesto que no es de los que admite un no por respuesta, sea el temor a agravar la manifiesta tensión entre nosotras...

... No obstante, ni esa ni ninguna otra pretensión futura de aquel anciano, mitad genio mitad chiflado, ocupaba mi mente haciéndome trabajar como un autómata. Que va. Y sin embargo, como descubriría durante el almuerzo, precisamente había sido decisión suya y de Jared lo que sumía a Jamie en aquel extraño mutismo.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, Libertad gritó mi nombre en cuanto puse un pie en las cocinas. A su lado, Isaiah palmeo el asiento que me tenían reservado..., sólo por si acaso. Y como cada vez que se daba esta circunstancia, no supe que hacer; pues mis ojos ya habían localizado a Jamie y comprobado el número de asientos libres a su alredor.

Simplemente me quedé ahí en medio, dudando entre hacer lo que realmente deseaba o cumplir con mis amigos, hasta que alguien me empujo por detrás para que avanzara. Justo entonces el tío Jeb apareció como de la nada; y poniendo un par de cuencos en mis manos terminó con mi dilema.

Simule un gesto compungido en honor a mis amigos; uno lo suficientemente teatral como para obtener la cantarina risa de la chica. Luego, sin mediar palabra, le seguí hasta el mostrador y tomé el asiento que me adjudicó, el del centro, depositando ante un ensimismado Jamie una de las humeantes vasijas.

No siempre comíamos todos juntos, así que no me habría extrañado la ausencia de Ian y Jared de no ser porque Mel y Wanda aparecieron solas y con semblante preocupado.

Saludaron al pasar sin mucho entusiasmo y se situaron al otro lado de Jamie, donde inmediatamente comenzaron a marear su comida... Desconcertada, pasee la mirada por el resto de los comensales con la esperanza de localizarlos absorbidos por alguna conversación... y me tope con otra chica inapetente, Paige.

Ella notó mi mirada y me la devolvió cargada de... ¿resentimiento?. No tuve ocasión de indagar sobre que estaba pasando. Tío Jeb reclamó mi atención cortando aquella línea de pensamiento.

- He estado pensando... Ya va siendo hora de que te instalemos en condiciones, ¿no crees?. –Soltó de improviso a modo de pregunta retórica, obviamente, pues inmediatamente continuó hablando; no ya sin concederme el margen de replica, sino sin apenas respirar entre frase y frase– Jared está de acuerdo conmigo. Por eso hemos organizado una expedición a la antigua usanza con algunos de los chicos. Hay ciertas cosas que ni Wanda nos puede comprar. Ya sabes. Por la entrega a domicilio y todo eso.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos mientras las primeras piezas del puzzle, autenticas losas de granito colocadas sobre mi espalda, empezaron a encajar.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Lo tenemos todo previsto –prosiguió tras dedicarme una de esas enormes sonrisas tan suyas. Una de las que ocupan toda la extensión de sus mejillas.– Como has hecho tan buenas migas con Heidi y Lily, y teniendo en cuenta que en su cueva hay espacio suficiente... Bueno..., lo cierto es que están encantadas con la idea de que te instales con ellas. Incluso ya han pensado cual es la mejor distribución para colocar el tercer colchón y el resto de tus cosas...

... bla... bla...bla...

Sé que seguía hablando. Podía apreciar la cadencia monótona de su voz, allá en alguna parte, aunque ahora era como el gorgoteante discurrir del gran río mientras lavamos la ropa. Lo oyes, pero ni se te pasa por la cabeza detenerte a escucharlo.

... bla... bla... bla...

Mi mente solamente atendía a la creciente necesidad de gritar un rotundo NO. No a que aquellos hombres arriesgaran su vida por mi culpa... Y total, ¿para qué? ¿Para que tuviese una cama más cómoda?... No a invadir el espacio vital de las chicas... Pero sobre todo, no a separarme de _ÉL._

Abrí la boca, sin embargo no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Volví a intentarlo, no una sino dos veces, con idéntico resultado. Y mientras tanto, el anciano, haciendo caso omiso de mi reacción, o tal vez demasiado metido en su exposición, continuaba parloteando alegremente sobre el fututo que habían diseñado para mí. Pero yo seguía sin escuchar. Es más, a estas alturas, el alocado galopar de mi sangre reverberaba en mis oídos ahogando sus palabras.

No me percaté de la escasez de aire que padecían mis pulmones, constreñidos por la tensión, hasta que Jamie me cogió una mano y la apretó amistosamente. Eso me trajo de vuelta, restableciendo inmediatamente todos mis sentidos.

- Todo va a salir bien. –Susurró– No te preocupes, pequeña. Jared siempre trae a todos de vuelta... y yo estaré en el corredor de al lado.

Un nuevo malestar brotó en mi pecho: Remordimientos. Nunca antes me había planteado que Jamie tenía un lecho y un rincón más acogedores esperándole.

**_N/A: _****_Este cap va por y para todos mis seguidores. Mil Gracias por estar ahí !_**

**_Contra viento y marea... así lucho yo para seguir publicando. Ya falta menos para llegar al final de esta historia chics.  
_**

_**ELE**_


	15. Resolución

**_N/A: Y llegamos al final de esta historia... bueno, casi._**

CAP 15 – RESOLUCIÓN

Dos semanas. Ese fue el margen de tiempo que les llevó a los _chicos _culminar la tarea que se habían auto impuesto. En realidad podrían haber ido y vuelto en la misma noche, pero por cuestiones de seguridad se alejaron tanto como se atrevieron sin contar con el respaldo de Wanda. No convenía nada que se desatase la histeria en las ciudades cercanas, ni que las carreteras de alrededor se llenasen de buscadores... cosa que, por descontado, pasaría en cuanto los dueños de la casa _afortunada_ diesen la voz de alarma.

Para mi desconcierto, ante la verdadera avalancha de voluntarios, Jared e Ian se habían visto obligados a sortear el "honor" de participar en tan delicada y peligrosísima misión. Al parecer , tío Jeb no se marcaba ningún farol cuando aseguraba que allí la gente se aburría y que los _chicos _echaban de menos la _acción_.

Si el segundo punto lo demostró la "operación colchón", el primero quedó patente varias noches después de la partida de los expedicionarios.

Me tocaba ayudar con el horneado del pan y... los últimos comensales todavía remoloneaban por las cocinas cuchicheando. Nada me hizo sospechar que estuviesen esperando a que pasase _algo _hasta que empezaron a llegar más gente, sola o en pequeños grupos de dos y tres; entonces lo comprendí. Un minuto más tarde, mi intuición se vio confirmada cuando tío Jeb hizo acto de presencia y, apoyándose en el marco de piedra de la entrada con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, dijo las palabras mágicas que detuvieron en seco mi corazón.

- Elen, cuando quieras. Creo que ya estamos todos.

Deseché alegar las notorias ausencias, en un intento desesperado de zafarme, por razones obvias: No solamente estaba condenado de antemano al fracaso, sino que también resulta completamente inútil retrasar lo inevitable; y con un resignado suspiro, me devané los sesos pensando por dónde empezar... Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que mis padres eran almas relativamente jóvenes con sólo dos y tres vidas anteriores respectivamente. Bueno, fue un consuelo hasta que descubrí que eso implicaba tener que hablar antes, y quizás con más detalle, de esta última... y por ende de mí misma.

Aquella primera vez opté por centrarme en el mundo de las flores. Allí fue donde nació y pasó sus dos primeros ciclos vitales mi madre. No es que pudiese contar mucho..., al fin y al cabo no era mi vida. Pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Wanda, que tomó el relevo cuando me quedé sin _material_, bendito Ian por no permitirle acompañarlo en esta ocasión, pareció resultarles suficiente. Ni tan siquiera formularon una pregunta.

Las tres siguientes versaron sobre mi padre y sus experiencias en el mundo cantante, el de las arañas y el de los delfines... De nuevo Wanda me hecho una mano para alargar las conversaciones de forma que cada mundo consumiera todo el tiempo y, curiosamente, de nuevo nadie hizo preguntas. Pero eso cambió a partir de la cuarta...

Desde entonces, cada anochecer se convirtió en mi particular descenso a los infiernos mientras cumplía mi parte del trato impartiendo aquellas peculiares clases. Trataba de disimularlo, claro, respondiendo a todas las cuestiones con una forzada media sonrisa en los labios. Ilógicamente algunas noches, pocas en realidad, me era más fácil que otras no ceder a las angustiosas ganas de salir huyendo. Y digo ilógicamente porque no tenía nada que ver con la naturaleza de las preguntas que me formulaban, tampoco con el grado de dolor e incomodidad que me producían los recuerdos que me veía forzada a evocar. Que va. En realidad tenía más que ver con que Isaiah y libertad se las apañasen casi siempre para colocarse a mis flancos... motivo por el cual, como agravante añadido a mi infelicidad, veía como Jamie y su alentadora sonrisa se camuflaban entre el resto de oyentes.

Las preguntas de Doc eran siempre de orden practico. Cómo se las ingeniaron mis padres para dar esquinazo a los buscadores y recogerme... Si seguían presentes los anfitriones entonces... Dónde conseguíamos las medicinas... Otros en cambio solamente sentían morbosa curiosidad, como Lacey. Ella fue la que preguntó quién decidió aceptarme y protegerme primero... y si tuvo que convencer al otro. Y contrariamente a lo que esperaba, tío Jeb nunca intervino. Cuando, por puro azar, nuestras miradas se cruzaban en mi búsqueda de la de Jamie, simplemente me guiñaba un ojo o esbozaba una inmensa sonrisa...

...A Libertad en cambio le fascinaban las pequeñas anécdotas de mi niñez. Y precisamente estaba complaciéndola cuando la inesperada aparición de cuatro figuras cubiertas de polvo de los pies a la cabeza rompió el silencio; disolviendo instantáneamente la reunión y mi modo de vida.

Lily y Heidi eran buenas compañeras de habitación, incluso sospecho que me cedieron el rincón más acogedor de la cueva... Mi colchón era tres veces más cómodo que el duro catre del reino de Doc... las sábanas más suaves y la manta más esponjosa... Incluso me habían traído una almohada de plumas... y sin embargo habría dado cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo, aunque eso significase volver a pasar por la dura etapa de profesora informal, que gracias al cielo ya había concluido.

Y en cuanto a Jamie..., bueno..., digamos que me pasaba el día recordando, con cierta nostalgia y una pizca de frustración, como en numerosas ocasiones, estando juntos en el hospital de Doc, mi _habitación _improvisada, me había llegado a preguntar a mí misma qué más le podía pedir a la vida... Como, al margen de ser correspondida en mi amor imposible, jamás se me ocurrió que pudiese existir algo más que desear...

...Ahora en cambio sé que lo hay. Ya lo creo que lo sé. Que entre nosotros no cambiase nada. Pero eso es imposible. Todo cambia, crece, evoluciona... e incluso muere. Y por mucho que me pese admitirlo en lo que a él respecta, lo cierto es que las relaciones y afectos no son ninguna excepción; como muy bien había comprobado durante mi proceso de integración con todos aquellos que ahora consideraba mis amigos y familia.

Puede que mi amor por él aumentase día a día hasta hacerme desear gritarlo a pleno pulmón..., pero eso no era ninguna garantía de que su cariño no pudiese menguar... e incluso llegar a extinguirse. Pero claro, eso es difícil de juzgar cuando apenas si ves a la persona en cuestión más de dos minutos a solas...; o algún día que otro.

Hoy, por ejemplo, una vez más, no formaba parte de mi cuadrilla de trabajo. Así que, cuando anunciaron el descanso para comer, no fue sólo el apetito lo que dio alas a mis pies... Y, una vez más, al llegar a las cocinas comprobé con desilusión que mi turno de comida tampoco coincidía con el _suyo _y... por consiguiente, una vez más, me sentí miserable y sin apetito.

De hecho, si me dirigí al mostrador donde estaban expuestos los alimentos, con el alma pesando como bolitas de plomo alojadas en los pies, fue por pura inercia. Una vez allí hice caso omiso de las exquisiteces frescas que brindaba el alijo recién llegado y tomé un tosco panecillo de los pocos que quedaban del día anterior. Me entretendría jugueteando con él mientras simulaba prestar atención a la animada cháchara de Isaiah, que como siempre, ya me estaba reclamando para que fuese a sentarme con él.

Forcé una sonrisa en respuesta a la suya cuando tomé asiento. Y a los pocos minutos me sorprendí a mí misma riendo sus gracias. No sé como se las apañaba, pero parecía tener un don especial para aliviar mis penas y animarme, aun sin ser consciente de ellas. ¿Por qué nadie lo era? ¿O sí...? En cualquier caso, estar con él siempre resultaba agradable y divertido... y por supuesto, mucho mejor que consumirse en la añoranza por Jamie. Añoranza que, invariablemente, se veía acentuada todas las noches en los instantes previos al sueño; y algún que otro amanecer también... Entonces era cuando más extrañaba nuestra antigua complicidad: Echaba de menos nuestras largas conversaciones, su respiración, observarlo dormir cuando yo no podía hacerlo...; el vuelco que daba siempre mi corazón al ver su hermoso rostro nada mas abrir los ojos, tras despertar de un sueño tranquilo y reparador...

Mmmm... Un sueño tranquilo y reparador..., algo que también comenzaba a echar de menos, por cierto. Quizá por eso estuve a punto de dormirme durante la cena, a pesar de que al fin veía cumplido mi deseo y tenía a Jamie a mi lado.

- No me digas que ese par de cotorras te tienen toda la noche en vela. –Bromeó refiriéndose a mis compañeras de alojamiento, que acababan de retirarse a descansar, mientas me revolvía el pelo– Y yo que creí que te dejaba en buenas manos...

- Anda vete a dormir, cielo. –Me ordenó con dulzura el tío Jeb. Y aunque a regañadientes, lo hice...

... o lo habría hecho si a medio camino no me hubiese alcanzado Jamie.

- ¡Elen, espera! –Me llamó.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Inquirí más desconcertada que curiosa.

- Pasa que creo que ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente de ti y de mí –desvío la mirada antes de continuar, un poco menos decidido.– Hoy... hoy me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante, ¿sabes?.

- ¿Sí? ¿De qué? –Pregunté con el corazón a punto de escapárseme por la boca.

- Pues... Hoy al medio día te vi hablando con Isaiah. Parecías... Parecías tan a gusto que eso me dio mucho en que pensar...

Tragué en seco, pero fui incapaz de volver a hablar..., e incluso de respirar.

- Creo... dudó– creo que desde que llegaste te he estado monopolizando bastante.

No me gustaba esta conversación. Desde luego no se parecía en nada a lo que me imaginé cuando comenzó ¿A que venía?. No podía ser que estuviera celoso, ¿o sí?. Mi corazón se aceleró lleno de esperanza.

- Supongo que es hora de que os deje espacio. –Bufó y esbozó un amago de sonrisa triste mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego, sin mediar una sola palabra más ni esperar algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Espera! –Grité. Bueno..., debí ser yo. Porque en aquel túnel no había nadie más y porque era mi voz la que rebotó en las paredes rocosas, pero...

Se detuvo en seco. Aunque no se giró para mirarme.

Lo estaba perdiendo. Eso es lo que estaba pasando y debía hacer algo. Quizá fuese un error y lo acabase de estropear todo, pero las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca, esta vez sí, nada más formarse en mi mente.

- Yo..., yo no quiero... –Por fortuna se me quebró la voz. Esas décimas de segundo sirvieron para darme cuenta de que no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no sin saber antes lo que para él significaba ese "dejar espacio". Así pues, rematé la frase con un "no verte".

Todavía sin volverse, se encogió de hombros.

- No es que la cueva sea muy grande, ¿a que no?. Lo más probable es que tropecemos constantemente. –Murmuró con cierta frialdad. Aquellas palabras, y más que nada el tono con que las pronunció, fueron como un golpe seco en mi pecho.

¿Por qué no me miraba? ¿Era consciente de lo cruel que resultaba su actitud?... Seguramente no. Simplemente se mantenía ahí, de espaldas..., con los brazos colgando a los costados... Deshaciéndose por fin de su obligación de niñera sin pararse a considerar la conveniencia o no del método empleado. Y mientras tanto, mi mente, pobre ilusa, no dejaba de hilvanar aquella otra posibilidad: ¿Y si eran los celos los que le impulsaban?

- No me refería a eso. Yo...

Me adelanté unos pasos. Y con mano temblorosa, deslicé deliberadamente lento un dedo a lo largo del interior de su antebrazo mirando fijamente el camino que trazaba.

Era la primera vez que le tocaba de ese modo. Nunca antes había reunido el suficiente valor. Pero ahora buscaba cerciorarme de si él sentía a no una descarga eléctrica similar a la que hormigueaba por mi piel cuando me tocaba..,. porque eso sería una sólida prueba de que sentía por mí algo más que un cariño fraternal, ¿no?

No se apartó, ni su bello se erizó, mas escuché claramente un ahogado suspiro. ¿Se habría disgustado?

Pues claro que sí. Era imposible que él viese en mi a su mujer, su compañera. Durante unos segundos me había permitido soñar. Y había ido demasiado lejos. Puede que todas las mujeres de allí fuesen demasiado mayores para Jamie... pero aquel suspiro me recordó que yo no era mucho mayor que Libertad. Que a sus ojos, no sería más que una niña inexperta de 15 años.

Dejé caer la mano y me alejé un paso, sintiéndome hundida y un poco menospreciada.

- ¿Tú, qué? –Preguntó mientras se giraba lentamente.

Bajé la mirada para rehuir la suya. Luego incliné la cabeza sobre el pecho y negué enérgicamente con ella.

- Dímelo –Suplicó mientras levantaba mi barbilla con dos dedos.– Por favor. Quiero saberlo –Exigió con dulzura.

Tragué ruidosamente. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme. En cuanto vacié los pulmones me arrojé de cabeza a la sartén. Completé mi humillante confesión. Total, ya que más me daba. Si todo estaba perdido... poco importancia tenía que mi orgullo siguiese el mismo camino.

- Yo... –musité casi sin voz– Te amo.

Apenas una décima de segundo más tarde, unas cálidas manos sujetaban mi cabeza mientras unos labios, suaves pero ardientes, presionaban los míos robándome el aliento.

Me dejé llevar. Era mi primer beso, y robado o no, quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre..., una ligera sensación de ingravidez..., y de pronto, algo grandioso sacudió mi interior por completo, concentrándose y estallando en mi pecho haciéndome sentir débil y poderosa al mismo tiempo. Mis manos, por iniciativa propia, buscaron enredarse entre sus largos cabellos...

...Pero solamente encontraron aire.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Era vagamente consciente de la realidad que me aguardaba, y no tenía ninguna prisa por enfrentarme a ella. Lo cierto es que habría dado cualquier cosa por demorar unos minutos más aquel encuentro. Pero la verdad, hiriente y fría como cuchilla de acero, se abrió paso a través de la acogedora bruma que mantiene al cerebro amodorrado tras un buen sueño: Después de todo, sí que me había ido a dormir.

Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas... con el corazón estrujado en el puño de hierro de la congoja... agudicé el oído hasta ubicar en la oscuridad a mis dos nuevas compañeras de habitación. Sus respiraciones acompasadas me indicaron que disfrutaban de un sueño placido que, inevitablemente, envidié.

Puede que, físicamente, Jamie volviese a la cueva que compartía con Aarón y Brandt pero... eso no impedía que siguiese formando parte de muchas de mis noches. Algunas, como esta, de forma tan intensa que..., no pudiendo reprimir por más tiempo el mar de sollozos que me estaba ahogando, con el corazón literalmente roto en un millar de trocitos sangrantes, abandoné de puntillas el dormitorio temiendo despertarlas y corrí a refugiarme, como tantas otras noches, al único sitio donde sabía que nadie me escucharía, la sala de juegos, para poder desahogarme dejando fluir libre e incontenible mi llanto hasta que no me quedasen más lágrimas o hasta que me venciese el sueño, lo que sucediese antes.

No quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando llegase la época de lluvias... ¿Dónde iría cuando esa fuese la habitación común? ¿Empeorarían mis sueños al volver a tenerle cerca por las noches?...

Las respuestas a esas dos cuestiones no se hicieron esperar demasiado; dos semanas a lo sumo: La zona de almacenaje y... un rotundo SÍ.

Pero ahora, al año justo de mi llegada a las cuevas y coincidiendo con el día de su diecinueve cumpleaños... me proponía dar respuesta, de una vez por todas, al par más vital de todas cuantas me hubiese planteado jamás: ¿Realmente era mi amor tan imposible como yo me empeñaba en creer? ¿O..., por el contrario..., me amaba tan en silencio como yo a él?

**_Dedicado a Lullaby ¡Feliz Cumpleaños !Pero muy especialmente a todos los que seguís esta historia pacientemente desde su comienzo. Sois los mejores lectores que nadie pudiese tener. Un millón de gracias! Y un epílogo (Lo publicaré el viernes... si es que tengo capacidad para esperar jajaja pues ya lo tengo escrito)_**


	16. Epílogo

_**Dedicado con todo mi amor a las maravillosas personas que esta historia trajo a mi vida desde sus comienzos, mis hermanos adoptivos :Nenys (¡Feliz cumpleaños!) y Abner. Y a las que se han ido sumando después, mis grandes amigas: Aroa y Cata... a su devota seguidora Romii (Romina Javiera) que nunca a dejado de comentar ni un solo capítulo...**__** A Aby por la maravilla de portada... **__** A Natii, Yuleni que siempre "reclamaban" más capítulos de forma alentadora y positiva... XDD. Y también a tantas otras que en algún momento dado la siguieron (perdonad que no ponga todos los nombres)... a todas las que la tenéis en la lista de favoritos... a los que la descubran después de terminada y se enamoren de ella...( plis dejad comentarios siempre que leaís, ellos me impulsan a volver a enfrentarme a la página en blanco) XDD... En definitiva, a todos y todas: ¡Gracias!**_

_**Electrica.**_

EPILOGO

(Varios años después)

La fecha se aproximaba y, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, estaba asustada. Muy. pero que muy asustada. Sin embargo, por una vez en mi vida conseguía mentir medianamente bien... excepto a mí misma, claro. Quizá por eso no lograba descansar lo suficiente... ni tampoco alimentarme.

Me levanté sin apenas haber probado bocado. No es que tuviese nauseas ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente no tenía hambre.

Jamie, en un acto reflejo, atrapó mi muñeca nada más girarme. Mi piel, un pelín hipersensible últimamente, reaccionó al tacto y al calor de la suya aumentando considerablemente su propia temperatura a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal, mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaban fugazmente.

Y digo fugazmente porque yo, temerosa de que leyera en ellos lo que tanto esfuerzo me costaba ocultarle, los desvié al instante simulando preocupación por la suerte del contenido del cuenco que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Soltó mi muñeca para inmediatamente esparcir el calor de nuevo, pero esta vez desde mi barbilla cuando me la alzó e hizo girar mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. –Inquirió con un deje preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros. No pretendía hacerme la tonta, y mucho menos la interesante, tan sólo ganar algo de tiempo para encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Una que no le preocupase aún más.

- Vaya, a ti quería verte. –La voz serena de Doc me sobresaltó, y casi dejo caer el cacharro. Me había olvidado por completo de todo lo que no estuviese en la pequeña burbuja que había creado a nuestro alrededor en cuanto me tocó.

- Doc –saludó Jamie retirando su mano con relativa brusquedad. Al parecer él también había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

- Jamie –respondió el interpelado con una sonrisa cordial que se apagó en cuanto vio mis ojeras.– ¿Para cuándo planeabas pasarte a vernos por el hospital, señorita?

- ¿Para qué? Hace apenas unos días que me hicisteis un chequeo. –Contesté molesta con Lily por ser tan entrometida. Las amigas se supone que no van por ahí contando tus cosas, aunque no les digas que es secreto, ¿no?– No estoy enferma Doc. –¿O tal vez había sido el propio Jamie?. Por si acaso le fulminé con la mirada mientras concluía mi alegato.– Simplemente no duermo bien últimamente, eso es todo.

- Ya. Pues perdone _doctora_, pero quiero una segunda opinión –dijo Doc en tono sarcástico al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a palparme la garganta con dedos gentiles. –Haber, abre la boca. –Obedecí mortificada mientras encendía su pequeña linterna para iluminar mi garganta.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirí con rintintin en cuanto dio por concluido el examen; tomas de temperatura y pulso incluidas.

Bufó por toda respuesta y, tras intercambiar con mi acompañante una significativa mirada del tipo "todo va bien", giró sobre sus talones para ir a buscar su desayuno.

Entonces, como si se tratase de algún tipo de castigo divino por mi atrevimiento, sentí un repentino dolor punzante en el abdomen. No era el primero ni tampoco el peor... pero si lo suficientemente intenso como para que jadease mientras cubría la zona dolorida con ambas manos.

El coro de voces preocupadas no se hizo esperar. A nuestro alrededor flotaron los "estas bien" mezclados con algunos "qué tienes" y un "le pasa algo" en una perfecta cacofonía. Los apacigüé con una tímida sonrisa y un conciso "no es nada", pero sin retirar las manos.

Jamie, tan solicito como siempre, las apartó amorosamente para acariciar mi abultado vientre donde todavía persistía un pequeño bulto.

- Ey, pequeñín... –susurró con la voz más dulce que poseía, mientras se inclinaba hasta situar sus labios a escasos milímetros de mi ombligo.– Te lo advierto, o dejas de maltratar a mi chica o tú y yo nos veremos las caras cuando salgas de ahí. ¿Me oyes?

El tierno beso que siguió a aquella "_amenaza",_ unido a la media sonrisa que exhibía en aquellos instantes el rostro de Isaiah, no menos sincera aunque apenas llegase a velar el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, fijos en nosotros, causo estragos en mis, ya de por si, frágiles defensas.

¡Malditas hormonas locas de embarazada¡ Una palabra más, un caricia o gesto de cariño... y me echaría a llorar como una tonta.

Fin

_**PD: Si alguien siente que le estafé el instante en que Elen "seduce" a Jamie jajaja es que no ha leído "Regalo de amor". Si ese es tu caso pero no te gusta el lemmon, o no tienes edad para leer ciertas cosas... (guiño) XDD creo que bastará con que te saltes los dos últimos capítulos.**_

**T.T**_** me da un poco de penita haber terminado ya esta historia... aunque por otra parte estoy feliz... ya era hora!. Sorry por la demora pero la inspi se empeña en jugar al escondite. **_**:(  
**

_**Electrica.**_


End file.
